


Oblivion

by chopinetto



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grudge, Jealousy, Obsession, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinetto/pseuds/chopinetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One concert results in two people's love. Benedict Cumberbatch meets young pianist; Ophelia Aden after a charity concert. Life gives no warning to either the young actor or the pianist about the upcoming suprise: Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pianist and The Man

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse my mistakes.  
> Comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> I am looking for a co-writer, who is experienced in writing mature scenes. If you are interested please contact me.

**The Pianist and The Man**

**_“Journeys end in lovers meeting.”_ ** **_–Shakespeare,  Twelfth Night._ **

****

Phelly touched her score once again.She knew every single note and rest, she knew every single feeling  Saint-Saens perceived thorugh this concerto.She felt ready; she felt complete. She smiled slightly...looked into the mirror once again. She could not find any resemblance to the woman on that mirror. That woman was not Phelly...that woman was _the pianist_.

Phelly let her alter ego take over her mind and soul.

From this moment she was only _the pianist_.

....

_‘I still do not know why the hell you insist this much Martin!’_

Martin rolled his eyes once again. This man was more than just stubborn, his behaviour was obstinate!

_‘You promised to Amanda remember; Phelly is a great friend of hers...this is a chartiy concert and her doctrate graduation...the more audience she gets, the more job offerings come to her.’_

Benedict exhaled deeply, he liked classical music but he had this odd feeling for hours. He just did not want to be in this concert hall at this moment.

 

Amanda noticed Benedict and Martin through the crowd. Good, she thought. He managed to bring him.

_‘Do not look that bored Benedict! I can assure you, Phelly is an amazing pianist.’_

_‘ Well Amanda, the name Phelly does not sound that reassuring.’_

_‘You will meet her after the concert, she prefers to be by herself before her performances. She does have a real name, don’t worry.’_

Martin winked at Amanda, the plan was working except the possibility of Phelly and Benedict hating each other.

 

_‘Amanda, you said Phelly is going to use the money for charity, right? Did she decide what to do about that?’_

_‘Well, she wants to help talented children to get proper education, she wants to thank to Associated Boards for taking care of her all these years. She is going to donate the money to ABRSM’s Scholarship Fund.’_

Benedict’s gestures softened as he listened to Amanda. Without a glance of her, he felt somehow connected to this woman. The odd feeling resoluted into cruiosity.

_‘We should take our seats, you two were bickering about me being late all the time, look at you now!’_

 

Amanda laughed.

...

Royal Albert Hall was packed; Amanda, Martin and Benedict were seated in the front. People started to applause as the orchestra started to take their seats.

There was a brief silence then a huge applause echoed as the conductor and the soloist entered the stage.

Amanda and Martin watched Benedict. He seemed a little bit dumfounded. His eyes were fixated on the woman, _the pianist_ on the stage. She had wavy black hair, almond shaped light brown eyes. Her features were framed with her alabaster skin. 

...

Phelly started to adjust her stool without knowing she was under intense gaze of Benedict Cumberbatch.

She blinked her eyes, assuring the conductor.

Her left hand found the white key...she liberated the note as he started to play the opening passage.

She welcomed _the pianist_ once again.

...

Benedict was mesmerized. This woman got under his skin without event saying a word to him. This was the very first time a stranger affected him this deeply...Benedict admired her performance, her gestures. She connected with the audience in a very different level. Every single person in this hall felt the same pain, anger, love, lust she was feeling with this concerto right now.

 

Benedict came into his senses as she finished playing.

He felt utterly calm and complete.

...

 Phelly started to think clearly again. She was feeling forworn. She closed her eyes for a second, breathed deeply as she started to pack up her stuff.

_‘Phelly! Congratulations, we wanted the crowd to melt down a little bit!’_

_‘Amanda! You came! I am so happy, did you like-‘_

Phelly stopped talking as she saw a man standing by the door. A concise sensation of peace came to her, she looked into the man’s eyes...trying to understand, trying to find an answer.

‘ _Seems you are not alone Amanda. I am so sorry, I must look like a provincial one to you. It’s just I am a little shocked after this concert. I am Ophelia.’_

_‘Do not be sorry, such performance must be overwhelming, I am Benedict.’_

As the two shooked hands, Martin and Amanda exchanged looks.

_The pianist has met her equal. And the man found his mate._

_‘It was a lovely concert, I am feeling very ashamed of not wanting to come this evening.’_

_‘Well, these two can be very persistent...I am very happy that you liked the performance.’_

...

A few hours later, Ophelia entered her apartment. What a journey this night was for her, she sinked into her couch and finally gave in to her tiredness.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember Benedict.

_‘Would you like to have a coffee together, sometime?’_

She repeated his words...a smile formed on her lips.

...

 


	2. The Wait and The Date

**The Wait and The Date**

****

**_‘[The secret to humor is surprise.](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/a/aristotle133094.html)_ ** **_’-Aristotle_ **

Benedict opened his eyes lazily. He remembered last night, remembered meeting her...He laughed. He always believed in emotions leading people but feeling a spark, lust towards a stranger at first sight always seemed childish to him.

After Olivia, he had lost his belief in love but meeting that woman changed him in a unknown way. He suddenly started to feel complete. Martin and Amanda did very well he thought.

...

Ophelia woke up full of energy that morning. No more dissertation, no more sleepless nights...no more being just a student. She was relieved, for almost a decade she tried to find a place to fit in in this country, she tried to find an open spot in this harsh world and after last night...she succeeded. Suddenly it came back to her. Benedict...she whispered.

She was not a person who believed in love...she lost that belief long ago. She believed in being lonely, she hanged on to the idea of being a loner...something snapped inside of her after last night. Her stranger side shifted.

...

Benedict played with his phone. _Call her!_ No, maybe she did not like you that much, maybe she was just being polite. Here he was; full of nervousity...shame on those people who keep saying it is a piece of cake for him to find someone.

...

_‘She would have called me, right? She would have called me if she made some plans with Ben.’_

Martin looked into his partner’s eyes. Well, everything went pretty smoothly last night. It should have worked, they should have clicked.

_‘She would...I guess. I mean, she is your friend not mine. Benedict seemed to be impressed with her but you know him, he is indeed a very shy man hiding under that whole famous actor ‘coat’.’_

_‘I want to call her...but it would be too obvious then...I mean out little scheme of match making.’_

Amanda startled upon hearing the door bell.

_‘You two think you are very clever don’t you? Well, he has not called me yet Amanda, I know you have been waiting for a call from me.’_

_‘I am sorry Phelly, you needed someone in your life...we thought you two would make a cute couple...’_

Ophelia smiled, she was not angry. She was just being sarcastic, she loved seeeing Amanda nervous.

_‘Like I said, he has not called yet. Bilbo! Don’t hide from me, I am not going to bite you!’_

_‘I am not hiding! Are you angry?’_

_‘No, I mean let’s be honest, I met Benedict Cumberbatch last night! There is no way of me being angry. I just stopped by to make you guys suffer a bit, I have to go meet Kevin.’_

Amanda’s expression changed immediately as she heard the name ‘Kevin’. He was Ophelia’s one and only proffessor in the Royal College of Music for almost ten years. He saw Ophelia as his protege and he was definetly obsessed about her. She always thought he had underlying emotions for her but he could not act upon them as Ophelia was his student. After last night, she was no longer a student .

 

Martin analyzed Amanda’s face. Obviously, she was not happy hearing Ophelia was meeting with Kevin.

 

_‘Ophelia, maybe you should not go alone...’_

_‘Don’t you start too Martin, Kevin is my proffessor. He wanted to talk about job opportunities and upcoming concerts. That’s all!’_

Ophelia left Martin and Amanda’s house. Those two were crazy. Since they met Kevin for the very first time, they have been thinking that he has some emotions towards her. She stopped as she heard her phone ringing. The moment was finally here.

 

_‘Hello?’_

_‘Hello, Ophelia...I am Benedict, we met last night.’_

_‘I recognized you from your voice, I thought you wouldn’t call.’_

_‘I-I just wanted to wait for a bit, you must have been tired. So, are you available any time soon-like this afternoon?’_

_‘Well, I am going to meet up with my professor in Kensington, then I am all yours.’_

_‘Shall we meet at 2’oclock, in Kensington Starbucks?’_

_‘Fine by me. Take care till then.’_

_‘You too...’_

Ophelia could not help herself from smiling. _The Game is on, Ms.Aden, the game is on._

...

Benedict took a deep breath. His mind was back at being an eighteen year old; he was hardly keeping himself from jumping up and down. Ophelia, he repeated again and again. He checked himself in the mirror once again, taking his key he rushed to the London streets.

Everybody thought Benedict could easily find someone to be with but being famous complicated things even more. Sure, he could have practically any women in this world but he wanted something else. Now he had a chance for that something else and he was going to use it.

...

Kevin Ravansdale paces his office again and again. _She should have been here._ He thought. Sweet Ophelia, he thought. He remembered the very first day they met in York. She was only 14 years old then, _a child_ , waiting to be groomed. Now after almost 15 years together, she was everything but a child. She was no longer _his student,_ she was more of a collegue. All these years he thought what he felt towards this young woman was admiration and affection but seeing her in that stage assured him once more. This was not affection. This was _lust._

 

_‘Kevin! I am not late, right?’_

Recognizing the voice, Kevin turned to face the door.

_‘No, you are just on time, Ophelia...just on time.’_

...

_‘Can I have a Americano please?’_

The barista gulped in exictement as she recognized the deep baritone voice.

_‘Can we make that two americanos?’_

Benedict face lightened with the soft voice, he turned to see Ophelia smiling to him. He smiled back.

 

_‘I recognized you from your curls Benedict, not bad for a pianist I guess. Amanda warned me about you being fashionably late all the time but this time I am the tardy one.’_

_‘Not at all...shall we sit down?’_

_‘Actually, if you don’t mind I am dying to see Lichtenstein in Tate...I thought we could eat something in the Tate Café afterwards.’_

Benedict was astonished. Did she just said Tate Museum! Maybe she got some hints from Martin or Amanda...otherwise this woman truly could be his mate.

 

_‘It’s a great idea.’_

The Duo left the Starbucks leaving few shocked customers and a barista.

...


	3. The Tate and The Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have any kind of comments. I really need to know if my English is good enough or if you are liking this story :)

**The Tate and The Fate**

 

**_‘Fate will find a way’-Virgil_ **

_‘I am in my lucky day, no one recognized me in the Tube.’_

Said Benedict looking at Ophelia. Walking towards to Tate Modern, he felt wierdly comfortable. He knew this woman for less than 48 hours but it felt like he knew her for years.

_‘So tell me Ophelia, how did you decide on being a pianist?’_

Ophelia expected him to ask this. Most people wondered how can someone decide on having such a stressful job. Benedict could easily understand her she thought, being an actor was similar to being a pianist.

_‘Well, I think I was 8. I had this recital in York, my parents had arranged  for me. I remember losing myself as I heard people applause after the performance. That feeling triggered something inside me. After that piano have became my greatest obsession, practicing for hours...not wanting to go to school. That was it, I guess. Well, it’s your turn now Mr.Cumberbatch, how did you become an actor?’_

_‘I honestly don’t know. I mean, my parents were in the buisiness too...but I do not know attracted me towards this. Maybe studying in a boys boarding school, wanting to change that environment...’_

_‘Maybe it’s fate, If you were not Sherlock then you would not have met Martin...and then I could not have met you...’_

There was a brief silence after this answer. Benedict tried to get an answer from her expression. Ophelia did the same too. Lost in the moment, the duo realized that they’ve arrived in Tate.

...

Kevin was dissapointed after his talk with Ophelia. He hoped that the connection of being a student of him would have broken down after the graduation but he was mistaken. She still saw him as her mentor. She clearly stated that she doesn’t want to be his assistant, she wants her own career path. He was more dissapointed, he was furious.

 

...

Benedict and Ophelia spent that afternoon in Tate. The exhibition was great, _this woman has a great taste in art_ thought Benedict. The duo settled in the Tate Cafe. As Ophelia lingered through her food, Benedict gazed her instensly.

_‘Take a picture Benedict, it’ll last longer...’_

_‘What?’_

_‘You are staring at me!’_

_‘I apologise! In my defence you have an excellent face...’_

_‘I have an ordinary face...brown eyes and-‘_

_‘They are not brown, they have a lighter shade almost hazel...’_

_‘Well I’d prefer looking at yours not mine...’_

Benedict laughed. She was funny, intelligent and beautiful. It was quite awkward for him to feel this attracted towards someone so soon but there was no need to deny. This woman was alluring him slowly.

_‘I had a great time today Benedict. It’s been years since I felt this comfortable with someone. I am described as a cold and distant person but with you something has changed.’_

Ophelia stopped talking as her phone buzzed impatiently.

_‘Sorry, It’s my professor, I have to take this...’_

Benedict nodded his head. _My professor..._ Wasn’t she with him a few hours ago? It was almost eight o’clock so what kind of professor calls his student at this hour...He remembered Amanda mentioning one of her friend’s obssesed professor...Questions raced in his mind as he looked into Ophelia’s face.

_‘Well I am on a date Kevin! I said I’ll think about it’_

Ophelia said a little bir harshly. She turned back to Benedict.

_‘I am so sorry...I said date, this was a date right?’_

_‘I hope so...’_

_‘Good, Sorry again. Kevin can be a little bit insistent about me’_

_‘It’s ok. Ophelia, do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?’_

_‘That was a little bit abrupt.I have a rehearsal at 5 but then I’m free...’_

_‘Let’s have dinner together, I would like to know you better.’_

Ophelia suddenly felt _hot._ His tone changed slightly upon hearing the name Kevin, he sounded almost domineering.

_‘Dinner...ok. Would you like to come to the rehearsal too? I mean you said you always wondered what goes on behind a concert? You’ll meet Kevin too...I mean-‘_

_‘I’ll be delighted.’_

As Benedict paid for the dinner, Ophelia got ready to go.

_‘There’s no way I’m letting you go to home alone, please let me drive.’_

_‘There’s no need Benedict, I live quite close’_

_‘I am not negotiating...Ms.Aden’_

Ophelia gave in. After spending almost 5 hours with Benedict, she started to feel a similar nervousity inside her. Everytime she got close to someone the hidden fear of commitment and trust issues coming from her childhood striked her. She wanted run and never look back.

...

Kevin wanted to break the innocent whiskey glass in his hands _. ‘I’m on a date...’_.  After all those years she said she did not need a man, she had her music in her life...after she said the only man she needed was her mentor... _him._ A date!

Ophelia was changing and she was breaking her chains with him free. She was slowly going away.

Kevin was sure. He would not let her go...not now.

...

_‘This is it. I live on the third floor. I would invite you in but that would not be very proper; right?’_

Benedict laughed.

_‘Well, then I could ask a goodnight kiss...you know for you not letting me in’_

_‘Now we are negotiating, huh?’_

_‘I could have my Star Trek voice to seduce you...’_

Ophelia tiptoed to reach Benedict’s right ear. _‘No need Mr.Cumberbatch, I could change my rules a bit, just for you.’_ , she whispered. Looking into Benedict’s eyes first and then focusing on his lips, she revealed her intentions.

Benedict breathed deeply, got closer to her. Feelt her breathing become uneven as he looked into her hazelish eyes. He started to kiss her...softly but giving her a signal _I want you_ with that kiss. That softness started to change as Ophelia recovered from the initial shock and backed away.

_‘Goodnight Benedict...’_

_‘Goodnight Ophelia...’_

...

Amanda couldn’t sleep that night. The anticipation was killing her...Phelly did not call her last night maybe she went home late, maybe the date was a disaster or maybe _she also lacked some sleep._ She looked towards the clock. _Kids will be up soon_ she thought. Phelly was both a night owl and an early riser to much people’s surprise. She crawled out of the bed deciding to call her.

_‘Hello?’_

_‘Amanda, it’s 8’oclock...’_

_‘Well, you are an early riser’_

_‘Well this early riser practiced last night and she lacked some sleep’_

_‘You practiced what? Benedict?’_

_‘Oh God Amanda! Get a grip! It was just one date you know...’_

_‘Something happened...I can sense it from your voice. You have that I’m nervous voice.’_

_‘Well...everything was great, he was great and then’_

_‘Yes’_

_‘We kissed...’_

_‘Look at girl judging me  about the first date rules!’_

_‘It was sudden and...’_

_‘How was it?’_

_‘Amanda, let me sleep a little bit ... please!’_

_‘I am giving you an hour...then a call is expected.’_

_‘Yes,Mam!’_

Amanda winced as she heard the door bell.

_‘Good Morning Amanda! I brought you some muffins...’_

_‘Benedict? It’s 8 you know?’_

_‘Sorry to distrupt but I need to talk to you’_

_‘About What?’_

_‘About Ophelia’s professor.’_


	4. The Jealousy and The Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Comments are always appreciated.  
> ...Next chapter will be m-rated, just giving you heads up.  
> ...Thank you for reading.

**The Lust and The Jealousy**

**_‘Jealousy is the fear of comparison’-Max Frisch_ **

****

Martin stood barefoot in his kitchen... _his_ kitchen. Looking at his watch he confirmed, it was only passing 9’oclock. He rubbed his eyes once again trying to focus on the picture in front of him.

_‘I have missed something haven’t I?’_

Amanda looked into her partner’s eyes.

_‘Sherlock seems to be having some sentiments...’_

_‘Stop mocking!’_

 Said Benedict. Feeling a particular rage in his body. He has never been a jealous man...never! But now he was having these awkward feelings towards an unknown male because of a woman he’d known for only two days.

_‘Well...he learned about Kevin, I guess. That man has the power the irritate everyone...wtihout even seeing them in person.’_

_‘Have a cup of tea Martin...Benedict should hear the whole story. The story Phelly did not want to acknowledge all these years.’_

Benedict felt something growing inside of him. Was this cruosity...or jealousy?

_‘Well I remember meeting Phelly in her debut recital, she was 22 then I guess. We quickly became friends. She was having trouble in finding friends as her job required some level of ego. Most of the people saw her as this narcisist pianist. A few months after that she introduced me to her professor. Kevin.’_

_‘As far as I can tell, she is not an egoistic person at all’_ said Benedict.

 _‘Now that we are gossiping, anyone wants biscuits?’_ said Martin raising an eyebrow.

_‘This is not gossip. I am only providing sufficient information for a future relationship and Ben brought us muffins Martin.’_

_‘Can we not change the subject please, I am here as the potential boyfriend who is jealous’_

Amanda smiled towards Benedict.

 

 

_‘Kevin is in his mid-fifties. He is a very renowned professor. She met Phelly when she was 15, 16. After Ophelia became his student he stopped accepting other students. Ophelia insists that he just wanted to focus on her education as raising a concert pianist is a full-time job. When I met Kevin, I felt this negative vibe.’_

_‘Pardon me honey but you feel that vibe towards everyone’_

_‘Zip it, Martin!’_

_‘Where was I? Yes...Kevin is so concerned about Ophelia. Her health, her happiness, her desires...practically eveything concerns Kevin. He even convinced her not to have any kind of romantic relationships until she is ‘ fully’ graduated.’_

Benedict’s eyes changed as he listened.

_‘She is graduated...and she is no longer his student. He thinks-that cunning little...’_

_‘Calm down Benedict. Ophelia ensures everyone that he does not have any feelings towards her. Ophelia can only fool herself...but, she does not see him that way. Now that you are in the picture, I would not be that worried. Just be careful.’_

_‘Amanda, the door was open...so I came in-Benedict?’_

Amanda panicked a little bit as she saw Ophelia.

_‘Since when you have been standing there?’_

_‘Oh, I see...someone was extracting information about me.’_   She said looking at Benedict. He was curious about her.

_‘Not at all! If I want to have information I can extract it from you.’_

_‘Why are you all dressed up?’_ said Martin as he eyed Ophelia. She was wearing a black dress with black pumps... at ten o’clock in the morning.

_‘That is none of your buisiness Bilbo.’_

 Amanda and Benedict burst into laughter as they heard Ophelia calling Martin ‘Bilbo’.

 _‘In Martin’s defense you look very tempting Ms.Aden’_  said Benedict focusing on Ophelia’s lips. _Very red lips._ His eyes slowly travelled her body. Her curvy waist, toned legs...and those eyes. Those almond shaped eyes.

Ophelia felt herself blush under Benedict’s gaze. Here she was, an adult woman, feeling like an eighteen year old.

...

 

The day passed quickly, leaving Benedict with Amanda and Martin. Ophelia walked towards to the underground station. She breathed in the cold air. She felt very nervous thinking about Benedict. He made her feel these unknown emotions and she was _the master of emotions_. She have always been entitled as that in every commentary she read. Ophelia Aden, master of emotions...Ophelia Aden, young musician conveying the gloomy Chopin successfully. Ever since she laid her eyes on Benedict, she was not able to recognize herself. She was not capable of mastering her emotions.

...

Kevin sat in his office patiently. It was just passing two...Ophelia was late and she was never late.

 _‘I’m on a date...’_ he repeated touching the photograph in his hands. There it was, him and Ophelia after a christmas party, smiling _together._ He flipped the photo and read the words again and again.

**_To my dearest mentor with love. Ophelia.’_ **

 

_‘Kevin...I am sorry, I got caught up with my friends...’_

_‘It’s ok...it’s just you have never ever been late...this is not you.’_

_‘This is very me, don’t worry. This is me minus the stress of doing a post graduate degree...So we will be rehearsin at five right? Brahms?’_

_‘Yeah, the orchestra will also practice on Tristan and Isolde...the prelude.’_

_‘Ok, I am going to warm up a little bit...See you there.’_

_‘See you.’_

As the door closed, Kevin realized once again. Ophelia was slowly closing her doors...to him.

...

Benedict read the text once again. **_‘The rehearsal is in_** ** _Amaryllis Fleming Concert Hall at five. I may not be able to greet you…just give them my name. Enjoy the show, Mr.Cumberbatch’_**

 

_‘Excuse me, I am looking for Ms.Ophelia Aden’_

The receptionist was shocked. She kept her silence for a few minutes.

_‘You-you-you are…Benedict Cumberbatch.’_

_‘Yes, I am…I would love to stay and chat but I have a rehearsal-date to watch.’_

_‘She, I mean they are just about the start in the concert hall. Just go down the stairs…’_

_‘Thanks.’_

Benedict entered the concert hall silently. The orchestra was seating and there was a man sitting in the very front row. He eyed the man carefully…like a predator watching his prey. _This must be Kevin._ He saw Ophelia and the conductor enter the stage, Ophelia scanned the hall… _she is looking for me_ said Benedict as he hid in the shadows.

_‘Ophelia, I am ready when you are’_

_‘Let’s go…’_

As the music fulfilled the air…Benedict closed his eyes and gave into the sensation.

…

_‘That was amazing my dear…Ophelia.’_

_‘Thank you Kevin…I could have done the third movement better but we still have some time till the concert’_

Benedict coughed as he entered the backstage. As soon as Ophelia saw him, her face lid up.

_‘You came, I did not see you in the hall…I though-‘_

_‘I would not miss this in a million time Ophelia’_ said Benedict kissing Ophelia’s cheek… _possessively._

 Ophelia blushed a little bit.

_‘Uhm, Benedict…this is Kevin Ravansdale…my professor.’_

_‘Correcting Ophelia, I was your professor. Not wanting to interrupt my dear but who was the lucky guy you went on a date last night?’_

_‘That would be me Mr.Ravansdale. It is a great pleasure to meet Ophelia’s mentor, she truly is excellent in every aspect.’_

Ophelia was stunned. Since when, this little room was filled with such tension?

 

_‘Kevin, I am sorry but I have to decline your offer…for coffee. Benedict and I have previous plans.’_

_‘By all means my dear…feel free to go.’_

Kevin clenched his palm as he looked at Ophelia and Benedict, walking.

 

**_One Month Later_ **

Almost a month passed since Benedict and Ophelia met. They have officially become a couple. Benedict managed to keep the media away from his newly budding relationship. The duo cherished this whole month with movie nights, romantic dinners and getting to know each other. Ophelia clearly stated that she wanted this relationship to grow in a slow and steady phase. As she accepted a professor position in Royal College of Music, her life became more and more hectic and the relationship slowed a bit too much. As Ophelia tried to balance her life, Benedict started filming Series 3 of Sherlock. Between schedules, rehearsals the duo started to find time for each other hardly. There was an inevitable attraction growing in between them but still there was no resolution to that tension.

 

Benedict was very determined to solve this _tension_ problem. Tonight is the night he thought. He asked Amanda to lend him Ophelia’s keys to her apartment. He knew that by six, she would be home. She had no idea that he would be available tonight so she would be surprised.

 

Upon arriving Ophelia’s apartment, Benedict was excited. Well, cooking was not his best virtue but in the name of love he should at least try not to poison his girlfriend. He opened the door…rolled up his sleeves.

_Tonight was the night._

…

_‘Benedict, I could not call you today, I am very sorry. So how are the shooting going?’_

_‘Fine. I miss you a lot.’_

_‘I miss you two, I wish you were free tonight, we have our very final problem to solve you know?’_

_‘I see what you did there, I wish that too but you know how busy I am.’_

_‘I know. I guess I see you on the weekend then.’_

_‘I lo-Take care..honey.’_

_‘You too.’_

He almost slipped out those three little words. He was ready even to yell those three words to her but he was not sure whether she is ready or not.

…

Ophelia slipped her keys in… _did I leave the lights on?_ She thought.

_‘Surprise Ms.Aden’_

Ophelia was more than shocked. She felt something shift inside of her, as if she was burning with lust and love. Yes, love. God she loved him. She lusted over him.

_‘Oh my Cumberbatch…You are indeed very, very sneaky Mr.Holmes.’_

The duo silenced for a few minutes. They both felt lost in each other.

Ophelia got closer to Benedict. She slowly touched his face, smelled him. She kissed his right earlobe very slowly.

_‘I guess…we can skip dinner.’_

Ophelia let her coat fell to the floor. She started to kiss Benedict, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_‘Skip dinner…no way Mr. Cumberbatch. I have a different dinner in mind.’_

Benedict kissed Ophelia’s neck as his hands trailed her hips.

The duo found the way to the bedroom.

_The final problem was no longer existent._


	5. The Aftermath and The Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more of a sensual mature scene :)  
> I do really hope you like reading this story, I would be happy to see more comments.  
> Thank you again for joining me in this journey of story telling.

**_‘This momentary joy breeds months of pain;_ **

**_This hot desire converts to cold disdain.’-Shakespeare_ **

****

Ophelia traced Benedict’s jawline with little pecks...Benedict found the little hairclip holding Ophelia’s hair...She felt her curls touched her shoulders. Benedict kissed Ophelia once again... _fiercely_. Ophelia’s hands were shaking, she found Benedict’s shirt’s buttons...she felt like a child, hiding from her nervousity.

 

_‘Easy...we don’t have to-‘_

_‘I want to, I want you...I need you...I need to feel you’_

Benedict kissed Ophelia...again and again as if he was trying to calm her...teach her, lead her...he managed to get out of his shirt. As he trailed his lover’s neck, he found the zipper of her black dress...one more clothing found itself on the floor.

Ophelia breathed deeply, she could her heart pounding...yearning.

 

_‘You are very very beautiful...’_

_‘And you still are wearing too many clothes...’_

Ophelia found Benedict’s belt knuckle...her hands felt his very evident erection. Her head was spinning...sex never alarmed her this much. Seeing him, knowing that he was looking at her made her very nervous and turned on. She slowly kneeled. Only light in her bedroom was the non-existent moonlight peeking from the window. Closing her eyes, she let her insttincts took over.

 

Benedict knew what’s coming next. His eyes twinkled as he feel Ophelia took him into her mouth. Sucking him hard and slow, Ophelia built up a very new tension.

 

_‘God...keep doi-Oh Jesus!’_

As Ophelia gently massaged Benedict’s balls as she licks his long, hard shaft. Feeling a slightly salty pre-cum dripping from her mouth, a smiled was formed in her lips. Benedict’s hands found her shoulders, he guided her to the bed...Moonlight illuminated his erection covered with his lover’s pecks.

 

_‘I knew that you are very elusive on the stage...but you my dear Phelly, you are a godess in the bedroom.’_

_‘Less talk...more work...Ben.’_

_‘As you wish m’lady...’_

Benedict unclasped Ophelia’s bra...Feeling her hands lost in his hair, he started to lick her nipples. Ophelia gulped, feeling his mouth...she lost herself. Her breathing changed slightly...Benedict’s right hand found her knickers. Wet with anticipation...waiting for _him._ He slipped his hand in, twirled aroud her clit.

 

_‘Naughty, naughty girl...all wet...you are happy to have me, aren’t you?’_

_‘I-I...just keep-Oh God...’_

Benedict loved to hear her lose endurance under his hands. His mouth left her breasts, a small protest came from her lips...soon replaced with a loud moun as he licked her pussy.

 

_‘You taste...amazing.’_

Ophelia closed her eyes firmly, she knew that an explosion was coming...reaching to her, getting closer.

Benedict let one of his fingers slip inside of her, she buckled her hips...moaning, breathing.

 

_‘Good girl...’_

As Benedict accelerated his pace, Ophelia started to whisper his name...like a prayer. He knew that she was close but he wanted something else.

 _‘Aspettami...Phelly.’_ said Benedict as he lifted himself up from her _lower regions._ Ophelia kissed him as if she was thanking him for the sensations...

 

_‘I want you Benedict...’_

Hearing that was enough for Benedict, he found her opening once again, thrusting in...he found his home. Ophelia’s eyes dialated, focused on Benedict’s blue eyes...

 

_‘You are so tight, so wet...’_

 

Ophelia could not speak, this was new to her. Lusting over someone was very unknown for her. She digged her nails in to Benedict’s back as she slowly started to lose herself.

 

Benedict felt as if he was burning. A similar yet different tension was building up inside of him... _This woman was slowly killing him._ He speeded up his pace.

 

_‘I’m coming...home Benedict...I-‘_

_‘Come to my dear, come back to me...’_

As Benedict ejaculated...Ophelia screamed. She could not contain herself...She orgasmed feeling his hot seed filling her.

Looking into each other’s eyes they realized something.

They let their sensations sink away...They came back to reality.

 

_‘That was...like a haze. Thank you Benedict, thank you for finding me. I found my home finally...and I love you.’_

Benedict kissed her softly.

_‘Was it a vision, or a waking dream?_

_Fled is that music:—Do I wake or sleep?...and I love you too...Ophelia.’_

 

They let the dinner get cold...they never needed that food after all. After all, this was about them becoming one...finally giving in. As Ophelia found her place on Benedict’s chest...she felt something she never felt before. _She felt safe._ She let sleep concur her mind...and night to concur them.

...

 

 _Cinnamon rolls..._ whispered Ophelia as she woke up. She remembered Martin saying Benedict’s valnurable side for sweet. Her mother taught her to cook cinnamon rolls when she was sixteen, seventeen. She had a elephant like memory, if she tried...she would be able to cook them. She smiled as she saw Benedict sleeping deeply...he certainly looked like a little boy when he was asleep.

Finding her velvet dressing gown, she entered her kitchen. _Sherlock, the mess you’ve made!_ Muttered Ophelia...looking at her once very clean kitchen. Well, she just could not be angry with Benedict.

She found her phone on the floor, Kevin called her thirty times last night. Hearing was not her best virtue last night she was rather _occupied._ For the very first time in her life, she ignored her mentor, left her phone.

 _Cinnamon rolls..._ where to start?

 

...

 

Kevin rose from piano, angrily. _She did not return his calls..._ She should be practicing, devouring herself upon her music...not _him!_ He was feeling very tense. He was always entitled as a very sweet, caring person but whenever the topic came to Ophelia...he was jsut the opposite. She left school early yesterday, he did hear her speaking to Benedict on the phone. Maybe this was it, maybe it was already too late.

Maybe the deed was done.

 

...

 

_‘there was a time_

_I was safe in your arms_

_and the stars fell away like diamonds_

_then we were young_

_and our love was younger still_

_was it just an illusion’_

Ophelia never actually loved that song...but he did mutter Aspettami to her last night, now he adored the lyrics. A particular smelled filled her kitchen, the kettle was boiling soundly...She was happy...purely happy.

She felt two strong arms coling up her hips...a mouth placing a peck on her right cheekbone and a very deep, low voice saying _‘Good morning darling, slept well...I guess’_.

 

_‘I did sleep very, very well.’_

_‘I love the song you have been murmuring...Pink Martini right?’_

_‘Yes, I thought I disliked it but you changed that idea.’_

_‘I did not know that you can cook.’_

_‘I can cook Mr.Cumberbatch, my mother is actually an Italian...I was born into cooking’_

_‘Very nice, It’s very aluuring to see you cook for me.’_

_‘Who told you that this is for you, I am cooking for my-‘_

Suddenly Benedict turned Ophelia, kissed her deeply. _‘Aspettami...I love you Ophelia, I love you, I lust over you.’_ They broke into laughter upon hearing Benedict’s stomach protesting... _’My stomach loves your food, apparently.’_

Ophelia snorted, _‘We shall feed that stomach then, tea or coffee?’_

Benedict smiled and answered. _‘Coffee.’_

...

 

Martin closed the door of his son’s bedroom slowly. _Finally, his fever came down_ as he went downstairs. Amanda was cooking with their five year old daughter.

 

_‘How is he?’_

_‘His fever came down, he is asleep...no need to worry.’_

_‘Have you been able to reach either Ben or Phelly?’_

_‘Not yet, I guess they are busy. I think Phelly would be very happy about this offer.’_

_‘Me too, she always wanted to something for the Prince’s Trust Fund and now that she is dating Benedict...God, they are going to be the most charitable couple ever.’_

 

Martin snorted. He was utterly happy for Benedict, since he broke up with Olivia he seemed a bit hopeless. Now that he met Ophelia it was obvious that he was relieved in some way. He was also equally happy for Ophelia, they did have their own little quarrels and nicknames but he did care for her as a friend. She changed greatly after meeting Benedict. She was more care free, more _human_ in most ways. Seeing them compating...it was priceless.

 

_‘Honey, you should also get some sleep. Your brother is very sick, I do not want you to be sick too.’_

_‘Mummy, is uncle Ben kissing Phelly?’_

 

Amanda laughed, this girl was far away from _innocent._

 

‘Well, yes he is honey. Off you go...to bed!’

 

...

 

_‘You know what, you can play the piano, you can cook, you are funny and intelligent...let’s just find a priest and get this done.’_

_‘Oh I don’t just play the piano Ben, I practically have sex with the piano.’_

 

Benedict laughed and he looked into Ophelia’s eyes. He felt very happy...He could get used to his, to her.

_‘You never told me that you are partially Italian.’_

Suddenly Ophelia silenced. She was not ready for this yet...she was not ready to reveal who she really was...a little girl who belonged to nowhere.

 

_‘Yes...I am. Do you like cinnamon rolls?’_

_‘I love them. I love you.’_

_‘Guess, rolls can not compete with me.’_

Ophelia broke the kiss as her phone buzzed once more. She read the text.

**_‘The Prince’s Trust wants you to do a charity event. Please call me Ophelia.’_ **

_‘Who is it from?’_

_‘Kevin...Guess what Cumberbatch, we might have an opportunity to work together.’_


	6. The Past and The Hope

**_The Past and The Hope_ **

 

**_‘To live without hope is to cease to live.’ Dostoevsky_ **

 

Ophelia looked at the photographs yearnly. She smiled as she saw a picture of her seven years old with her _parents;_ Francesca and William. She still remembered that day very clearly. That day her whole life changed, that day a lonely little girl found a harbour to nestle in. She was an orphan, abandoned when she was only a day old. Her birth mother only leaved a note saying, _‘Take care of my Lucia.’_ Lucia...whispered Ophelia. She never liked that name, that name made her feel left out in this world. She remembered reading Hamlet with one of her teachers when she was only six...she decided to name herself Ophelia. She smiled as she felt a teardrop fell from her eyes. She was an abandoned child until Francesca and William found her. She never felt comfortable about telling her story, telling people that she was indeed adopted. Her hesitation was still present as she was not able to say this to Benedict. _A family_ ahe thought. A family of her own, a real family. She could only hope. Ophelia stopped for a moment as she sensed Amanda, holding out a very hot cup of tea.

 

_‘So, how was it?’_

_‘How was what Amanda?’_

_‘Now you are acting naive, It’s obvious that something happened here last week. Both of you were not answering your phones that night so I deduce a night of passion.’_

Ophelia blushed.

_‘Can we please talk about something else?’_

_‘Oh, someone is blushing! Finally! Just you wait Ophelia. There are millions of Cumberbitches out there waiting to interogate you...Just you wait till they learn about you.’_

_‘Cumber-what!’_

_‘Cumberbitches, his loyal female fans.’_

_‘Oh dear God! Well I do really hope no one finds out about us then.’_

Kevin touched the score once again. _Rachmaninov Concerto for Piano and Orchestra Op.18 in C Minor_...the concerto that made Ophelia who she was today. The concerto that turned her friends into enemies...the concerto that she have been refusing to play for almost five years. Now that she was getting distracted by a notorious man...it was the perfect time to push her once again. Push her away from Benedict...push her to the limits of her obsessive nature. It was the perfect time to rewrite the past. It still felt like yesterday...the day she crushed one of her closest friends on stage... _’It was my pleasure to play the game, Alex’_ was her very last words to her friend. Yes, this charity even was the perfect time for her to resurface what she hid all these years.

 

...

 Benedict rushed into his trailer on Sherlock’s set. _Phone, phone...where the hell did I put my- there it is!_..yelled Benedict slightly. It’s been almost a week since he last saw Ophelia and he was not happy about this. Hoping that she would not be practicing, he dialed her number.

 

_‘Benedict...’_

_‘Ophelia, hello my love. How are you?’_

_‘Fine a bit unhappy about you not being here but I am fine. The question is how are you?’_

_‘I miss you so much. The things you’ve done to me...’_

_‘Good to hear that, because you have done so many things to me Benedict...so many’_

_‘I’m planning on doing some more when I return, so how is the practice?’_

_‘Still trying to figure out what to play for the charity event. James told me how much you like the Emperor but apparently, the orchestra will play Eroica so I have to choose someone else than Beethoven.’_

_‘Is it just me or do you make people a bit ignorant when you talk this freely about composers?’_

Ophelia laughed.

_‘I can teach you if you want, I can find something to trade with you know in return of the piano lessons.’_

_‘Well, I also can think a few things. Sorry love, I got to go. I love you, take care.’_

_‘Off you go, Sherlock. I’ll be a good girl and wait for you very patiently.’_

Benedict let his phone drop to the desk. He was smiling like an idiot. To be honest, the reality that Ophelia would be practicing with Kevin once again for this event concerned him. He trusted Ophelia but he did not like Kevin at all but as he pictured himself with Ophelia on the red carpet, posing and smiling...every single negative thought in his mind dissappeared completely.

 

...

 

Mark Gatiss scrolled through his Twitter page. He was drowning in a sea of mentions, tweets and questions. Apparently, Benedict’s photo with a mysterious brunette was taken and leaked online and now his fans, _Cumberbitches_ were digging for some answers.

_‘Oh my god, it’s Phelly.’_

Mark turned his head to see Martin standing next to him.

_‘Who?’_

_‘Ophelia, one of Amanda’s friends...’_

_‘What is she doing with Benedict?’_

Martin was unsure how to answer, he didn’t know whether Benedict wanted people to know that he was finally in a relationship or not...he should’ve kept his little mouth shut.

_‘She is my girlfriend, Mark and who the hell took that picture? That’s her house!’_

Mark stood there dumbfounded, _Did he just say girlfriend?_

_‘You finally found someone? When the hell did this happen?’_

_‘Well it’s been 50 days to be exact, Could you please write that I do not want her picture online? She doesn’t need this kind of stress in her life right now.’_

_‘You are being protective too, guess this is going to be serious! Who is she?’_

_‘She is a friend of Amanda and Martin, we met after one of her concerts which was a evilly schemed plan by Watson himself and yes I am very serious about her.’_

_‘That’s how I knew her than! I thought she seemed familiar, Is her surname Aden?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘She is indeed an amazing pianist!’_

Martin sighed looking at Benedict and Mark. He remembered the last time Benedict was this protective over someone. He knew that he liked Ophelia and things were going good but now seeing him like this he was aware one thing. Ophelia could be Mrs.Cumberbatch.

_‘Mark, I can also ask Amanda to tweet, Ophelia does not own Twitter or Facebook’_

_‘Benedict, you really did find the right girl then.Shall I write that she is your girlfriend?’_

_‘Yes please.’_

...

Kevin looked at the computer screen. _This is bad_ he thought. This man was being no discrete about Ophelia, there it was them smiling in front of Ophelia’s house. All these years, Ophelia had been very private about her personal life. She always thought the concept of love was a distraction but now she was changed.

Another thing popped up as Kevin felt jelousy rising.

_@cumberbatchweb BC himself wants that photograph not to be shared. Sorry girls but BC has been taken away from the market for sometime._

_@Markgatiss To confirm, that is indeed Benedict’s girlfriend and she is my friend. Do not please share the picture._

Kevin never liked Amanda and now she was being helpful to Benedict.

Maybe this was the end....maybe he lost her.

 _No man should go down without fighting_ thought Kevin as he picked his phone up writing to Ophelia.

**_‘They want you to play Rach 2...feel free to come and take your score back from me. Good luck my dear.’_ **

...

Ophelia stopped playing reading Kevin’s text. She felt memories rushing back to her...moments of her lost in ambition and envy. Her victory on stage and her lost in life. The very piece she sweared not to play and now Kevin was pushing her once again.

She felt her heart rushing up...once again she wanted to run away and hide.

Once again she was face to face with her fears.

Her right hand found the very first chord of Rachmaninov....she closed her eyes.

All those years ago she beated her best friend on stage with this concerto...she lost herself, her sanity.

Now she had the chance to make it up.

Hope she thought, _‘hope is all we have.’_


	7. The Rise and The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to philosophyoffurniture whom I share a quite deal of interests apparently. Kisses and hugs to my new, beloved AO3 friend :)

**_The Rise and The Time_ **

****

**_‘Ambition is the last refuge of the failure’ –Shakespeare_ **

****

Time passed quickly for Ophelia and Benedict. They were going in to their sixth month together. Benedict was practically living with Ophelia, and Ophelia was not complaining. The fact that everything was in order, everything was running smoothly secretly made them afraid. They both had their past realtionships going well and then having the utmost downfall. The duo tried not to think about any possiblity of their realtionship breaking apart. As their relationship got even more publicized, there have been stream of rumors. One day Benedict proposed to her, the other day they were having the fight of the century. Time was passing very quickly for them, this was definetly the rise of their love.

 

Benedict opened his eyes hazily, _what a night_ he thought. He bought Ophelia a Bosendorfer as their sixth month aniversary gift after learning that it was one of her childhood dreams, owning a baby grand Bosendorfer. In exchange she let hin _christen_ the piano in various ways...he was sore and if he was sore he could not imagine how Ophelia felt. What an imagination Ophelia had, having sex like two animals on a brand new piano would have never crossed his mind, not in million years. He turned his head to right, kissed Ophelia smoothly. She popped her eyes open instantly.

_‘You know that you are spoiling me, right?’_

Benedict trailed Ophelia’s neck with pecks.

_‘Good morning to you too...Ophelia’_

He found _the spot_ and sucked her skin as if he was in need of her taste.

_‘If you keep ravishing me like this, I would either not be able to walk or pop out a babybatch soon...’_

Benedict stopped.

_‘What did you just say?’_

_‘Come on Benedict, you are aware of the fact that you occasionally skip wearing condom and you use every single opportunity to have your ways with me. Not that I am complaining but I might end up pregnant.’_

Benedict smiled sheepishly thinking a little baby having Ophelia’s hair and smile.

_‘Do you want children, Ophelia?’_

_‘It would be nice to have a brood of gingers around looking just like their daddy’_

Benedict slipped his right hand into the sheets. Finding Ophelia’s right nipple he twisted it slightly while he kissed her deeply.

_‘Practice makes perfect, right Professor Aden?’_

Ophelia felt her heartbeat shift as she tried to concentrate on Benedict’s touch.

_‘That is very right, Mr.Cumberbatch. Will you just stop teasing me and get to the part where we really practice?’_

Benedict found Ophelia’s opennig and slid a finger inside of her. Licking her neck he felt himself harden by second.Ophelia moaned grabbing Benedict’s hair with her right hand and the sheets with her left, she bucked her hips.

_‘Will there be a time Miss Aden, you’d be a very decent girl and not be wet for me?’_

_‘Will there be a time Benedict someone is not happy to see me?’_

Ophelia kissed Benedict and she cupped his balls slowly. Benedict let Ophelia take the control, Closing his eyes he felt Ophelia trail kissed towards his neck and then to his belly. He protested as she stopped for a second but then without a warning she started to ride him.

_‘You are going to be the death of me...Oh God, Go on!’_

Ophelia did not speak, she focused herself on her performance. She felt herself tighten, as she speeded up Benedict murmered her name.

_‘I am close...Be-‘_

Ophelia’s thoughts were not coherent...she bucked for a final time, feeling Benedict filling her.

She fell to the right side of the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Benedict looked into her eyes.

_‘Maybe, we just made a Cumberbaby...’_

Ophelia just smiled. Slipping out of the covers, she found her dressing gown. Benedict grunted. _‘It’s only nine...let’s sleep’_. Ophelia looked into Benedict’s eyes...She knew that she shouldn’t be leaving alone yet she could feel _the pianist_ inside of her calling. _‘You know I’d love to stay but I have to go and practice with Kevin.’_ Benedict felt his blood boil as Ophelia mentioned Kevin’s name. He practically controlled her using her need to play. He knew that the job was ready hard, she had the right to practice yet he could not stop feeling jealous of her. Kevin precisely showed that he would not be leaving Ophelia alone, he indeed said _‘She will always need me’_ . He trusted her...but Kevin was something else.

...

**_Ophelia Aden,32, gets ready to endeavour Rachmaninov with London Symphony Orchestra for the Prince’s Trust Fund. Young pianist is also known for her relationship with actor Benedict Cumberbatch._ **

****

Alex read the newspaper again and again. _Ophelia Elizabeth Aden, young star...talented pianist._ She owed every single moment on those stages to him and him only. The woman who cheated him on stage, the woman who betrayed him....the woman who changed him. The woman once who was his best friend, his rock...the woman who now would be named as his _enemy._ Rachmaninov parted their ways, Rachmaninov consumed him and her...and now she was touching the very same score. She would be touching the c minor, the concerto that created her and destroyed him.

Alex looked at a photograph on the wall, him holding a second place award on his hands...her ruling the crowd with the first place.

She might be thinking that everything had ended that moment.

_She could not be that wrong. They were just beginning._

...

_That’s my girl..._

Ophelia cathced her breath as she finished playing the third movement. She could feel Rachmaninov trying to poison her once again...yet this time she was resisting.

_‘I think we could try faster like you pla-‘_

_‘No Kevin, this is enough. Please stop pushing me...I love this tempo, I love these dynamics.’_

_‘Ophelia, my dear you know you can do better...we all know that.’_

Kevin touched Ophelia’s shoulder...he knew that, a scared little girl who just wants play was hiding deep inside of her and he was just playing a game of peek a boo...and he was winning.

Ophelia jolted as she felt Kevin’s hand...the very same feeling she had long time ago as the naive girl. She cloesd the lid of the keyboard harshly.

_‘It’s enough for today Kevin, I am going.’_

Kevin smiled as he watched her ran away. Soon, she would find herself lost in music and her so called _devotion_ to Benedict would be gone.

Kevin smiled mischeviously again , _oh my sweet, innocent Phelly..._ the girl whom once were lost, found by him...nurtured by him....grew into a wonderful women. He deserved her, he wanted her. Kevin knew he would be inside Ophelia’s life eventually...he successfuly dismissed every male person in her life until today...and he was not willing to stop now.

...

Benedict looked at the text smiling. **_End of practice, Lovely concerto but not as lovely as you. Going to Amanda’s, see you there. Kisses._** He felt a sudden relief filling him. She was out of the territory of Kevin. He cursed himself for being jealous yet he was not able to stop himself.

  _‘Benedict?’_

_‘Olivia?’_

_‘Oh my God! It’s been what, more than 2 years since we last saw each other?’_

_‘Yeah, I guess so.’_

Benedict tried to digest what was going on. There she was, Olivia who always been a good friend to him who was a good girlfriend for him for some time. He felt nostalgic as he saw her.

_‘I read the article about your girlfriend on newspaper, She seems to be a great person.’_

_‘She is indeed. I am very proud of her.’_

_‘It is actually serious between you two then?’_

_‘Yes, it is. I am happy , she gives me ease and peace...she loves me so...’_

_‘I am happy for you yet I feel a great regret.’_

Benedict tried to understand Olivia’s true agenda...He wished, he really was Sherlock Holmes right now.

_‘It is very nice to see you Olivia but I got to go.’_

_‘Take care.’_

...

 

 

Ophelia stood outside of Amanda and Martin’s house. For the last few months, she’d been practicing, she felt as if she was that teenager again. The girl she successfully kept hidden for years. Her emotions were a rack, she did not realize this concert, the Rachmaninov would affect her this much. She was feeling as if she was running to her past. She breathed again and again, trying to recomposure herself. She remembered what a _good friend_ said to her years ago. _Every rise has it’s fall...and you’ll be falling someday._ She shooked her head, forgetting her thoughts. That fall was not going to happen, not now. Time was in her side this time, happiness was not a stranger feeling to her.

She would not do any mistakes, not this time.


	8. The First Movement and The Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a few short chapters. Please wait for Chapter 9 as things will pace up. Ophelia's fall is getting closer.

**The First Movement and The Grudge**

****

**_‘Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder.’-Shakespeare-Hamlet_ **

****

_December 2007_

_To all Keyboard Deparment Students_

_Royal College of Music has been a great institution for keyboard education for centruies. This year, we are collobrating with Associated Boards of Royal Schools of music (ABRSM) and BBC Pianist Magazine in a Concerto Competition. Following two students have been chosen by our board of professors to attend in this competition._

_We are wishing you best of luck._

_Ophelia Elizabeth Aden-Third Year Student, Professor Kevin Ravensdale_

_Marcus Alex Angelo-Third Year Student, Professor Dmitri Aleexev_

 

Ophelia looked at the announcements board shocked. She was chosen...the unseen girl was chosen.

_‘Ophelia! We are chosen!’_

_‘Alex, I can not believe this....this is it! We are the final two!’_

_‘What are you going to play?’_

_‘I did not really thought about this...I do not know. You?’_

_‘Rachmaninov Second...please do not play that ok?’_

_‘Rachmaninov, me? Yeah...be still my fingers!’_

Alex remembered that day very clearly. The day which her betrayal began...He was the best student in Royal College of Music, Ophelia were the second. He was envied bu everyone. Ophelia was the little ghost...ghost of Kevin. Little he did know then she was no ghost...she was just hiding and planning. Little he did know, she would crash him during the competition, ruling over Rachmaninov with her enourmous technique. She ended him, _her best friend._

He touched his phone once again...silenced.

...

 

_‘Who is it?’_

_‘Wrong number, I guess...Let’s continue.’_

Ophelia closed her eyes as she tried to find some peace in the first movement of the concerto. She was not successfull though, something was keeping her from memorizing this movement. She felt as if she was drowning...alone.

_‘Can we continue tomorrow, I am not feeling ok.’_

She rushed out of the concert hall.Trying to catch her breath and fight the immense feeling of nausea. _Memories rushed back to slowly...she remembered the cadence of the first movement,her laughter...her betrayal...the cadence that opened the path of being a pianist to her..._ She had exactly 20 days till the charity Gala...and she was not herself. She falling...and there was no way to stop it.

...

Benedict laughed as he looked into Olivia’s eyes. It was good to be in touch with her again. Ophelia was keeping her distance, spending sleepless nights with Kevin... _practicing._ So much changed in these days, so much. Ophelia was showing a very different side of her to him... _the obsessive side._ She was not eating, sleeping...or taking any effort in seeing him...she was just playing. Benedict was trying to understand her, he was keeping his silence.

_‘How is Ophelia?’_

_‘She is fine, I guess. She is working so we are not really seeing each other.’_

_‘She is quite ambitious I guess not even a bit like me.’_

_‘You always tried to find some time for me...not that I am comparing you too.Ophelia is different.’_

Olivia wanted to stop her thoughts. She wanted Benedict back but she wasn’t going to ruin his relationship. Despite all negativity, he seemed happy. She wanted him to be happy afterall. She yearned for him and now that they’ve been talking...she just wanted to stop thinking.

 

_‘I must get going, it was nice seeing you Olive.’_

 

Olivia smiled as she heard Benedict saying _Olive_ to her. She had no intention breaking him from his girlfriend but her inner siren was thinking something else. She loved Benedict dearly....and now that the distance was between him and Ophelia. She may have a chance to undo her mistakes. Redo her past.

...

Amanda washed Ophelia’s forehead with cold water. Ophelia tried to regain her balance as she stood up from the toilet.

_-There goes your lovely pasta, Amanda...I am so sorry._

_-Are you fucking kidding me Phelly? I couldn’t care less about the pasta right now. You do realize that you’ve been vomitting for at least half an hour now! You sure you are alright?_

_-I am fine,I told you...Kevin strangled me with the cadence today...and then I am stressed...I am fine, really._

Amanda was worried about her friend. She was being defeated by her obsession slowly, she was sure of this. She was alienating herself from everybody even Benedict. She was being eaten by that stupid fucking concerto. Benedict was worried too yet he was more of a jealous man these days. Even though he kept saying he trusted Ophelia, he believed in her...Amanda did know that subtly he was jealous. Her spending endless nights with Kevin and piano was killing Benedict. Amanda was afraid that this unspoken tension between Ophelia and the rest of the world would burst eventually.

Causing colleteral damage to her, to Benedict...to her relationship.

 

_‘Amanda, Ben is here! Is Ophelia up there?’_

Ophelia panicked as she heard the name _Ben._ The man who gave her the utmost peace was now scaring her. She felt guilty about not spending time with him yet she wanted him to be proud of her as he would see her in the charity gala. Yes, she was distant to her right now but it was because of her love. She knew that distance protected him from _the pianist_ inside of her. It’s been a few weeks since she last saw him...

But _distance protects him_ she thought. _Distance protects him from who I really am._

 

_‘Amanda, please say no word about this vomitting incidence...’_

_‘If you say so’_

Ophelia and Amanda slowly walked down the stairs.

_‘Long time no see, my love’_

Ophelia looked into Benedict’s oceanic eyes and breathed.

_‘I know and I am sorry for not-‘_

She was silenced with Benedict’s lips.

_‘I am not angry...I am distressed love. Now that you are with me...everything is ok.’_

Benedict wanted to pour everyhing he have been feeling for weeks into that kiss. Silent calls with Kevin, hours with Rachmaninov...loneliness for him. He wanted to yell into that kiss... _do nor run away from me Phelly_ yet he kept his silence. Silence protected her. Silence protected them. Silence kept the little spark that was trying to come outside inside of him. Silence kept Olivia in distance.

_‘You are very silent Ben, are you alright?’_

_‘Yeah, I am fine. Let’s go.’_

...

Alex dialed the number once again. The number he memorized years ago. _Lovely Ophelia..._ Silence would torture her...silence would protect him.

Then, in a very unknown moment... _silence will fall._

So will Ophelia.

...

Ophelia closed her eyes. She let the hot water capture her, erease her mind. She let a very rare feeling of peace to fill her soul. She let presence of Benedict fill her heart. She let _the pianist_ hide once again, welcoming Ophelia once again.

Time stopped as she felt bubbles surrounding her slowly.

_‘I shouldn’t be leaving you alone Ms.Aden...Alone tricks you into being unbelivably sexy.’_

Benedict eyed Ophelia. Water surrounded her, her hair was a wet mess, her body was tangled in bubbles. He felt that familiar urge building inside of him.

_‘Care to join me, Mr.Cumberbatch?’_


	9. The Confession and The End

**The Confession and The End**

****

**_‘A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession.’-Camus_ **

****

Days gave into weeks; weeks let months took their place. Benedict and Ophelia silently celebrated their first year together. With ups and lots of downs they had a great first year. Love was always existent in their relationship yet some pieces started to fade away. Ophelia changed inconspicuously. _The pianist_ inside of her took the control of her feelings. Her mind started to erase the traces of Benedict. Her alter ego silenced her heart. She became a vicious, obsessive person.

Benedict watched his other half change one by one. Her behavior, her feelings shifted slowly. First year came with its consequences. Benedict knew that every consequence has its own confession hidden inside. For months, he felt himself being driven into Olivia more and more. As Ophelia took her steps into her obsession, Benedict got closer to Olivia. His anger, his jealousy and his wants took control of him. Benedict changed too.

 

The first year changed someone else too. Kevin Ravansdale: The man who created Ophelia, the man who always wanted to play the God in Ophelia’s life. Kevin played his game perfectly. He slowly tapped Ophelia like a puppet waiting for his mercy under his hands. He controlled her ambition… _the Rachmaninov dilemma._ He made her remember Alex; he made her remember her victory. He made her remember the little girl who was lost and found. Ophelia was ready in his eyes. Ready for his lust.

 

On another corner, Alex watched Ophelia. He watched her master the chords, rule the Russian composer; Rachmaninov. He envied her, his envy and his denial of his own mistakes fed him. He left little silent calls to Ophelia’s house…left traces of him. Pages from the concerto, pages from _their_ past. He watched her horror and her denial. _Sweet, little Ophelia_ ; she always tried to protect everyone. Now she was doing the biggest mistake of her life. That concerto and that concerto would be _the end_ of her.

And; it would be _the beginning_ him.

…

Ophelia entered her house. It was passing three in the morning. She spent another night with Kevin, working on the cadence of the last movement. She smelled her apartment. _Benedict is not here_ she thought. She looked at her hands, her trembling hands. Tiredness was getting a hold of her. She tried the shook the feeling. Reaching to her bag, she touched a piece of paper. _It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it. Wait for me Phelly._ Ophelia ruffled the paper. Her mind raced through thoughts. Silent calls, little notes…who was this? Who was playing a game on her? Or was it her mind again? She felt a familiar nausea building inside of her and rushed to the bathroom.

…

 

 _This was a mistake_ said Benedict. He started to dress up as he eyed Olivia.

_‘It was a nice mistake, Ben’_

Benedict kept his silence. He tried to remember the events of this night. He had a fight with Ophelia, again. Ophelia rushed out of the apartment leaving Benedict all alone. Benedict clenched his teeth, thinking of Ophelia running to Kevin’s _safe_ hands. He remembered calling Olivia, meeting her for some drinks and then there was emptiness. He had an _empty_ sex with Olivia. Just to have a pay back, just to hurt Ophelia. Just to cool her anger towards her.

_Every consequence has its own confession._

Benedict rushed out of Olivia’s apartment.

He welcomed a very new feeling: Regret.

…

Amanda shifted as she heard her phone buzzing.

_‘It is fucking six in the mor-‘_

_‘A-Amanda?’_

_‘Phelly? God, are you crying?’_

_‘Amanda, can you come over? I have to talk to you…I, I am…I just-‘_

Ophelia burst into tears, Amanda jumped out of her bed in horror.

_‘Honey, just take a deep breathe. I am on my way…Where is Ben?’_

Ophelia shut down her phone looking at her hands.

Counted the lines again and again.

One.Two.

…

 Martin watched as his wife clothed in a hurry.

_‘Ben texted me…he wants to talk. Do you think something happened?’_

_‘I don’t know Martin…Ophelia sounded awful. How can’t I see this coming…she has been way too obsessive, distant!’_

_‘Amanda please try to be calm. Ophelia might just be having a stress related issue.’_

_‘You go and talk to that friend of yours!’_

…

Benedict played with the glass on his hands. Even the cold morning breeze was not enough to settle him. He remembered how things got rolled up so quickly. He remembered that once him and Ophelia were just happy. That was enough for them. He was once thrilled to be able to be in the same project with his girlfriend. But now, that project, that fucking charity gala was choking them; choking him. He ran…he ran as fast as he could from his anger and his jealousy yet he collided into Olivia. His past captured him. His past fooled him.

He had sex with Olivia.

Tonight he fucked Olivia and his relationship.

 

_‘You look like shit.’_

_‘Thanks, Martin.’_

_‘What the hell happened Benedict? You two were calmly arguing and flirting and then what kind of bombshell exploded?’_

_‘I-I…cheated on Ophelia.’_

_…_

Hours passed. Amanda left and Ophelia tried to face with the reality. _I owe you a fall_ said a friend; years ago and her fall was getting closer. She had a huge discomfort inside, growing. She tried to get e grip….yet she was unsuccessful. Now she had to face her conscious. She knew that she lost Benedict the day she accepted to play Rachmaninov again. She knew that he was no longer _hers…_ Even Amanda was furious and she was right. She let everyone down; one by one. She let her obsession to take over and now she was alone.

She was trying to stand.

 _Alone protects you_ said Kevin. He was wrong. Alone was shattering her life.

She looked into her hands again and counted the lines.

One, Two.

Life mocked with her.

 

Kevin looked at Ophelia. She might seem broken now but he knew her. She was ready, ready for his love not Benedict’s.

 

_‘Did he call back?’_

_‘No, he must be busy.’_

_‘Typical…’_

_‘Excuse me?’_

_‘I said typical. He ran away like everyone else. Face it Ophelia, you belong to someone else. You can try over and over to bond with another man but the result will always be the same. Typical. You belong to me.’_

Kevin traced Ophelia’s neck. He waited and waited all these years. He waited for her to be ready. He waited her to be alone. Alone protected her, alone made her closer to him.

Ophelia looked into Kevin’s eyes bluntly.

 

_‘I love you Ophelia. I love you since the first time I saw you. I love you. I want you. I belong to you and you belo-‘_

Kevin was silenced with Ophelia’s hand.

 

_‘You…! You sneaky bastard! You love me! You love me!  I cannot believe that you are saying these to me. They were right, they have been right for all these years. You love me! I am done! Thanks to you! I am consumed, Kevin. You consumed me. Your fucking little game destroyed me. I have broken hearts for you; I let people distance themselves for me…you know why? Because I believed in you…I believed that you know me. I am done. This is done. You are done.’_

World shattered.

Lies confronted.

Truths came off.

 …

Benedict waited Ophelia impatiently. He never guessed _the end_ would be this close. What broke them, who shattered them? It didn’t matter anymore.

_‘I know what you are going to say Benedict. I always knew. I knew that my fall was getting nearer.’_

_‘Ophelia…you are here.’_

_‘Surprisingly, you still know my name.’_

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘I mean that it is good to hear Ophelia instead of Olivia. I saw you two yesterday when I was coming back home. I knew that you were outside, looking for peace. I knew that I was not enough; I knew that I changed. I am not blaming you…I just wish I were Olivia. I wish…to be normal. I wish just to be me. I am sorry for messing everything. I am happy for everything you have given to me. Every gift. Even you last one.’_

Benedict couldn’t speak. He pierced her hazel eyes with his oceanic ones. He pierced her heart once again.

_‘Thank you for this. Thank you for reminding me that even I can be happy. Even I can have an equal.’_

 Without any words Benedict walked towards the door and whispered: _Aspettami._

Ophelia broke into tears.

Empty.

This was how a life could turn upside down.

She did the same mistake again.

She placed her hands on her stomach. Remembered counting the lines. Pink lines.

One Two.

 She whispered into air.

_This is oblivion._

…

Alex watched as a man came outside from the building. Benedict Cumberbatch. He chuckled as he watched him cry silently.

He owed Ophelia a fall.

And that fall was finally here. 

 

Oblivion-Astor Piazzola http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5tc57Gmfjw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and being with me through this journey of writing. I would be delighted if you can comment...


	10. The Purgatory and The Hell

**The Purgatory and The Hell**

****

**_‘Lost are we, and are only so far punished,_ ** **_  
That without hope we live on in desire.’-Dante Alighieri_ **

****

Desire. It always connected people somehow and now Benedict was connected to Olivia with only desire and need. Olivia was the perfect shelter, perfect escape from the reality. Olivia was the only way to stop him running to Ophelia.

He would not deny his wish to redo everything. He wanted to erase everything one by one, go back in time and build something with Ophelia.

Benedict shook his thoughts as he remembered.

Ophelia chose her desires over him.

She had chosen music.

 

…

_‘Ophelia, please open the door. I am so sorry for yelling…please at least tell me that you are alive!’_

Ophelia stood in the middle of her living room. She tried not to hear Amanda, Martin…Kevin. She was in a purgatory. She was imprisoned within Rachmaninov, within her obsession. A ghost was following her; ghost of her past. She knew that there was no escape. She never belonged to this city…deep down she knew it. She was adopted, forced into this world. She tried to escape yet she always ended up hurting people. She remembered Alex. She remembered her betrayal.

_‘Phelly…I am begging you…Open the door. I do not care about Benedict, Olivia or that fucking concert. It’s been days…please. I am worried.’_

Ophelia’s phone rang impatiently. Third time today.

_‘I am hearing your fucking phone ringing…’_

Ophelia picked up the phone.

_‘Hello?’_

_‘Mia cara Lucia ... ti vendetta silenziosa è dietro l'angolo. venire a giocare ...’_

Ophelia dropped the phone as she heard the voice. She ran towards the door.

 

_‘Hold me Amanda…’_

...

 _Tacita Ultio_ …

It meant silent revenge. Alex chuckled as he touched the score. _I will silence you my dear Lucia…sweet, lost Ophelia._ Alex entangled into this little game day by day, he loved to play with Ophelia’s mind. He knew that she was again vulnerable, surrounded by guilt. He knew that the day of his victory was just around the corner.

Like he said to her… _your silent revenge is waiting you around the corner._

…

Amanda held Ophelia…she could feel her tears soaking her blouse. She could feel her shaking.

_‘It’s ok now…It’s over. I am sorry, I shouldn’t blamed you that day…I shouldn’t said that words’_

_‘You were right Amanda. I fooled myself. I thought If I could play that bloody concerto once more then I would show everyone that I worth…something. I thought I could redo my past, my mistakes. I was wrong…so wrong.’_

Amanda placed Ophelia on to the sofa as if she was about the break. She went to the kitchen to make some tea. Since the day she broke up with Benedict she’s been a mess. She did not answer her calls; she did not show up to rehearsals…she built herself a perfect prison.She locked herself into this apartment, strangling her mind with piano. That day, she said to Ophelia that she was a failure as a human. She said that Ophelia was not competent enough to connect with other people. Amanda remembered that Ophelia was about to tell her something that day yet she shut her down.

_‘I made you some tea, have you been eating at all Ophelia?’_

Ophelia did not answer, she just stared at her phone blankly.

_‘Phelly?’_

_‘Sorry, I was thinking.’_

_‘That day, you were going to tell me something, you were almost ecstatic when I first arrived here…before I-‘_

_‘I’m pregnant Amanda.’_

The bombshell dropped right in front of Amanda.

…

_‘Mr.Ravansdale you do know that, Ms.Aden has obligations towards this foundation. She signed a contract with us.’_

Kevin tapped his fingers anxiously. Obligations. Obligations that wouldn’t stop Ophelia from running away; history just repeated itself again. It’s been almost a week since he last saw Ophelia and to be honest he would not be one to reach her. That day when he poured everything out…just to protect her, she ignored him. She ravished him.

No, he was not to blame.

He would never be.

_‘Ms.Aden is having some personal issues yet I can assure you, William that she is going to play that concerto and she will rule it. She will outdo everything once again.’_

_‘Kevin, I don’t know what the hell happened to her…to you but I can assure that this is it. If she tries to run away once again…I would not forgive her.’_

Kevin watched as the dean of Royal College of Music stepped out of his office.

_‘She has no place to run to William…I assured that years ago.’_

…

_‘Cut!’_

Director shouted for the millionth time today.

_‘Benedict, go and take some air…again.’_

Benedict stepped into the cold air. He was not able to concentrate. This was a first for him. Not being able to concentrate. He has always been able to escape into characters. This set, this scrip was a safe haven for him. This was his plan b for years yet now, he needed a plan c.

_‘Benedict, you alright?’_

_‘Do I look alright Martin?’_

_‘For God’s sake, pull it together. I know that this week’s been pretty hard for you but you have Olivia now, you told me that she would heal you right?’_

_‘Let’s hope so Martin.’_

Martin opened his mouth to speak again but his phone did not let him.

_‘Hey honey? Have you been able to reach to he-to the mouse?_

Benedict immediately gave his attention towards Martin.

_‘Are you with Benedict?’_

_‘Yeah, he is here with me.’_

_‘Ok do not give out any expressions as I speak Martin. I just came back from Ophelia…well she is not so ok. There is definitely something up with Kevin too…she resisted every interrogation technique I tried.’_

_‘Interrogation? Amanda….Come on, the mouse is you friend.’_

_‘Stop calling her the mouse, I am sure Ben is bright enough to understand that we are talking about Phelly.’_

Martin eyed Benedict; he was silently watching him. He could see that there tint of hope in his eyes. Something he didn’t see for weeks.

_‘Martin, you there?’_

_‘Yeah….I am.’_

‘Martin, she is convinced that she is the one to blame for everything. She is _convinced that her past is following her. There is something else….I got to go now.’_

Benedict lighted a cigarette as Martin put his phone down.

_‘I thought you quit smoking when you started trying-‘_

_‘No cumberbaby is coming towards my way Martin…distress is what I have.’_

…

Ophelia recalled past few months. First there were silent calls…she simply thought that someone was fooling with her. Then the notes started to appear out of nowhere…Little pieces from the first edition of Rachmaninov’s Second Piano Concerto folded as notes.She did realize that she was being stalked. She kept this hidden from everyone; Benedict, Amanda…Kevin. To be honest, a voice deep inside of her screamed the reality that she was face to face with.

Her hell was just around the corner.

_‘Mia cara Lucia ... ti vendetta silenziosa è dietro l'angolo. venire a giocare ...’_

Said the voice on the phone. Lucia…the name that she kept hidden from everyone except one person.

Alex.

_Your silent revenge is just around the corner…_

Alex was back.

Ophelia knew that he had one purpose.

Her silence and her fall.


	11. The Silence and The Fall

**The Silence and The Fall**

****

**_‘To die:—to sleep:_** **** __  
No more; and, by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished.’-Shakespeare 

****

Crimson.

Pain.

Fear.

Ophelia tried to open her eyes…She could feel blood, _her blood_ trickling down her legs. She felt tears streaming down her eyes. She could feel her heart ache with fear and regret. She could feel her soul, screaming for help.

Death, she thought must be like this.

Death was like to sleep.

She was drifting into sleep, without even having a chance to goodbye.

She fell hard and fast.

Her silence was finally here.

 

_8 hours ago_

_‘You’ll tell him right?’_

Ophelia looked at Amanda. Deep inside she hoped that pregnancy test was a false positive; deep down she hoped she would never see Benedict again, _never hurt him_ again.

_‘I called him but he did not answer, It’s not surprising though…’_

_‘You should tell him Ophelia; he deserves it. No matter what happened between you two; you know how desperately he wants to have children.’_

_‘It’s not exactly easy math Amanda. He is with Olivia, I can’t just pop up out of nowhere and tell him that he knocked me up. I promise, I will talk to him after the concert.’_

_‘You heard the doctor, no stress. ‘_

_‘After tonight, let there be happiness. Are you satisfied, Amanda?’_

Amanda laughed. She knew, Ophelia was just playing a character right now. She was just pretending. Amanda knew Ophelia very well, she had no Kevin, no Benedict in her life anymore; she was vulnerable. She was wounded and losing blood; but this baby was her hope. This baby would be her way out, her plan B. After all everyone needed a family in their life even a broken one like Ophelia.

…

Benedict put his phone down. _Tonight is the night…_ After days of avoiding the inevitable; he had no place to run. He was not ready to see Ophelia again, he was not ready to let his shield down yet there was no escape.

_‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you Ben?’_

_‘Yes, Olivia…it would be tense enough. I’d be gone for just a few hours.’_

_‘She did call you Ben, maybe you should tal-‘_

_‘Please, this is between her and me.’_

Benedict felt a familiar sensation building up.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Regret.

He closed his eyes and remembered how she looked on stage.

_Tonight is the night._

…

Kevin placed his tuxedo on the bed. He wanted to call Ophelia, he wanted to take everything back he said. Life was a funny bastard he thought, just a week ago he was fuming with anger because Ophelia rejected him…now all he wanted to was to run to her, tell her that she was not alone.

He knew that she would rise higher than she ever did before tonight.

Ophelia would put her pain, her misery and her desperate need to find a harbor to hide into that concerto.

Kevin realized his mistake once again. He realized that he slowly killed Ophelia.

Now she was alone.

Open to any kind of harm.

 _My sweet, innocent Ophelia_ he whispered as he started to undress.

…

_‘So you practically want to put a bomb into our limousine Amanda!’_

_‘Come on Martin! Let’s face it either we are going to find a way to make them talk to each other or kill them. You know that this thing between Phelly and Ben affects us too.’_

_‘Ben would never agree to this. He is practically running away from her for weeks!’_

_‘He doesn’t need to know till the last minute.’_

Martin sighed furiously. Amanda kept pushing him to make Benedict talk to Ophelia; Martin just wanted everything to stop. Yes, he knew that those two still loved each other yet their relationship broke apart and Ben was moving on.

Now, Amanda wanted squeeze all of them into a car.

Tonight would be a very long night thought Martin.

…

_‘That was not necessary at all Amanda-Ok; stop yelling ok! I will come with you guys so please call me when you get close to my apartment.’_

 

 _That woman is definitely up to something_ muttered Ophelia as she tried to pick a dress. Although she was just about 12 weeks along, she was panicking that Benedict would realize something. She knew that eventually she had to talk to Benedict, tell him that she was pregnant yet she wanted to postpone the inevitable as long as possible.

It’s been hours since she started to feel uncomfortable. She had a feeling that her world would turn upside down once again this evening. She tried to stop thinking about terrible scenarios.

 _Find what you love and let it kill you_...she always loved that Bukowski quote. Ironically that was what exactly happened to her. She found the greatest passion of her life; piano and then she let that kill everything human about her.

She felt like a machine. Ruled by her vicious obsession, her hunger to play…her desire to be perfect even it meant to crush everyone around her.

A tear slipped her eye.

Crush.

She did crush everyone around her.

Eying herself on the mirror, she realized that she was on a cliff, waiting to jump.

 

_‘You truly look amazing Lucia…’_

Ophelia turned around in horror.

_Lucia…_

Her very first _crush_ was standing right in front of her.

She could not speak; she could define what she was feeling right now. Fear? Relief? Worry?

 

_‘How did you get-‘_

_‘Please, my dear…you know me very well. No door could stand to this pretty face of mine. You liked my little game didn’t you? That little notes; silent calls…you liked it. You should have seen me sitting in my own throne laughing at you…Now you are in your pretty battle dress yet my petty pianist you need to add some color.’_

Ophelia stepped back.

_‘Crimson red would suit you…Thank you for playing the game my love. But it has to end before one of gets bored so shall we begin?’_

_…_

_‘Why are we turning towards Waterloo?’_

Amanda and Martin exchanged looks as the question dropped. Amanda texted Ophelia half an hour ago, informing her that they were on their way. She did not answer. She would always answer her.

_‘We are going to pick up Ophelia; Benedict. Please try to act like a mature one and do not bicker about this.’_

_‘Did you know about this Martin?’_

_‘Well; Ben…I…I? I want my lawyer to be present before I speak.’_

Benedict looked away from the couple. Amanda was sneaky. He could easily predict that Phell-Ophelia also did not have any clue about his upcoming presence. Was he ready to see her again? Would he be able to conceal his feelings, his anger, his love, and his compassion? Olivia would always be around to pick his pieces up, she would always be a rock to him yet would he be able to love her again?

_‘I am going to kill her! Pick up, Ophelia!’_

_‘I am sure she is just not hearing her phone.’_

As they got closer and closer to Ophelia’s apartment, Amanda started to feel a sudden rush of worry. She was fine this morning; she was even joyful learning that she had another branch in the life to hold on. A baby. Deep inside she feared that Ophelia would lose it and harm herself.

_‘Miss can we please call Miss Aden again? We reached her apartment. We have to be in the venue in half an hour.’_

_‘She is not answering, I better go up and drag her down.’_

Not answering said Amanda. This was not like Ophelia. She would always answer her phone sooner or later.

…

_‘Ophelia, open the door. It’s Kevin!’_

Kevin knocked Ophelia’s door for the millionth time. He knew that she was not at the venue yet. She had to be home. He had to see her before she went on stage.

_‘Kevin?’_

_‘Amanda…What-‘_

_‘I am here to pick up Ophelia, the car is outside and she is not ans-‘_

_‘Her phone…I know. She is opening the door either. I am going to ask the doorman to open the door.’_

_‘Ophelia! It’s Amanda!’_

 

Doorman approached Ophelia’s door. He could have sworn that she did not leave the building.

He opened the door slowly.

Not being prepared what he would see.

 

There; Ophelia was.

Laying motionless on the floor. Her head was covered in blood. Her blood.

A pool of crimson surrounded her.

 

Doorman came back to his senses as he heard Amanda scream.

 

_‘Call an ambulance!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those hits on this story. The interest really means a lot to me. I have been updating like a freak, I know...It's just; I want to use my free time accordingly.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Commenting is appreciated :)


	12. The Catcher in the Rye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading. As I am not medically trained, I used holy Google for this chapter, please do mind any kind of mistakes.

**The Catcher in the Rye**

**‘** **_Don’t ever tell anybody anything. If you do you start missing everybody.’-The Catcher in the Rye, J.D.Salinger_ **

****

_‘What shall I call you?’_

_‘Well, my name is Francesca…you can call me by my name or if you want you can call me mom.’_

_‘Really? I’ve always wanted a mom but my teachers said that mine was not created yet. I kept waiting and waiting.’_

_‘And now I am here…Ophelia.’_

_‘Yes mom, you are here.’_

_Ophelia felt like she was in utter peace._

_She felt almost as light as a feather, swirling around life._

_Little girl, whom was lost, abandoned._

_She was found within Ophelia…_

_A lifetime was not enough for her…_

_Maybe she had to stop living to find Lucia again._

Benedict rushed towards Ophelia’s door. _Something happened, Amanda wants me to call an ambulance…_ He kept repeating again and again that this was a nightmare, a joke. He kept repeating that once he would be up there, inside of her flat she would be ok.

His heart raced with fear and regret.

Ophelia did try to reach to him yet he rejected.

He reached to Ophelia’s floor. Her door was wide open. The world was spinning around him as if he were an onlooker to his own life.

His winded as his eyes fixated on the living room floor.

Crimson.

 

_‘She is breathing, Kevin…find a towel, something…please Phelly, I am begging you do not die. Listen to me do not walk towards the light.’_

Benedict was shocked. This room was once her sanctuary, now the only thing he could see was a battlefield.

Ophelia…he whispered.

Ophelia…he said.

Ophelia! Screamed Benedict.

 

Amanda turned her head to see Benedict. Amanda did not even find courage to speak. She just wanted this to be a nightmare, a joke. She just wanted to go back in time and protect Ophelia.

 

_‘Amanda please tell me she is alive.’_

_‘Ben-Benedict, she is breathing…’_

As the paramedics rushed through the doors; the world stopped.

…

 

_Don’t tell anything…keep your secrets safe…make them your outmost friends._

_Ophelia was mistaken._

_Her secrets did not keep her safe…_

_They killed her._

**_‘Miss Aden if you are hearing us please try to open your eyes…’_ **

****

Paramedics rushed through Saint Thomas’ Hospital’s A&E doors. Benedict, Kevin, Amanda and Martin followed them.

 

**_‘Her sat is dropping; let’s intubate her as quickly as possible. Where is all this blood coming from?’_ **

**_‘She seems to be having a vaginal bleeding, it may be due to the tr-‘_ **

****

Amanda breathed deeply as she heard paramedics. She let a tear slip her eyes as she remembered Ophelia’s joy this morning. She looked at Benedict…

_Now or never…_

_‘She’s pregnant…’_

Benedict’s heart stopped for a minute.

His mind rushed through memories…

_Pregnant…_

_She called me over and over again yet I ignored her…_

_Pregnant._

This morning he thought of his anger towards Ophelia yet now all he wanted was to hear the word, ok.

Anger?

That slipped away from him the moment he saw crimson in her house.

 

**_‘Do you know how far along she is?’_ **

**_’12 weeks.’_ **

**_‘She might miscarry, our priority is to protect her health first.’_ **

****

Amanda closed her eyes as the word; _lose_ tinkled inside of her ears.

Ophelia let her secret out and now her secret was slipping away from life with her.

…

_3 hours later_

Benedict paced between one wall to another. He thought the hardest thing would be seeing Ophelia once again…yet he was mistaken. He felt as if rock sat on his heart; preventing him from breathing. His mind repeated Amanda’s words again and again. _She’s pregnant…_ His biggest hope in this life was crashing down.

His child was crashing down without even a chance of saying hello to him.

_‘Benedict, please have a seat…Those walls are not going to tell you any good news.’_

Benedict raised his head to see Kevin.

That man.

Kevin Ravansdale. Suddenly Benedict realized that Kevin had an equal share of guilt in this.

He left her too.

He fed her obsession; he broke her.

_‘You…you bastard! This is all because of you! Maybe you did this to her huh? Maybe you did not like the woman she was becoming and you stopped her!’_

Martin blocked Benedict.

_‘Mate…I know that you are in pain right now but just try to stay still.’_

 

**_‘Ophelia Elizabeth Aden’s relatives?’_ **

****

Amanda rushed to the doctor. She tried to solve his eyes, his body language. She looked for a positive answer desperately.

**_‘I am Doctor Thompson, Head of Neurology. We just finished Miss Aden’s surgery. It is obvious that she suffered a trauma due to a some sort f circular, blunt object on the right side of her head physically attacked her. As a result, she had a hematoma close to her frontal lobe, which controls motor activity. We managed to stop the bleeding yet she lost a great amount of blood. We trying to stabilize her condition.’_ **

_‘And the baby?’_

Amanda desperately hoped that the baby was ok. Otherwise, no matter what happens Ophelia would be a lost case.

**_‘The fetus is ok. We are monitoring the fetal heartbeat too. Miss Aden is in the Intensive Care right now, from this point all we can do is to hope that Miss Aden would wake up eventually.’_ **

 

Benedict listened to the doctor. He always wondered how a man could lose himself? Now he understood. Knowing that he was not able protect either his unborn child or the mother of his child dispersed him. He could feel his heart burning.

_‘You know…she was going to tell you. She just didn’t want to mess your relationship with Olivia…’_

Amanda burst into tears.

_‘Ophelia…please do not leave me…do not leave us.’_

 

Kevin watched everyone intently. Everyone was postponing the inevitable question. _Who did this to Ophelia, his Ophelia?_ Tonight would have been wonderful; she would have killed her fears on that stage.

Yet he was guilty.

He was also to be blamed.

The concerto once again scattered Ophelia.

…

_‘Let this competition be a silent revenge for us Alex. All those others who looked down on us…told us that we were worthless. They would be ashamed when they see us on the stage…shining with Rachmaninov. A perfect crime is silently done. Tacita ultio…remember?_

_‘Lucia…’_

_‘Alex, you know that I dislike the name…’_

_‘Yet it is who you are...’_

_‘So what do you say? Tacita ultio?’_

_‘Of course Ophelia, this competition would rise us…silently avenge every other person in this universe….a silent revenge.’_

Alex poured another drink into his glass.

This should have been easy for him.

She was one to be punished…she was one to be destroyed.

She should have been avenged.

Yet he felt the utmost distress.

Hours passed since he _silenced_ his only friend in this world.

He obeyed to what she said all those years ago… _Tacita ultio._

It meant a perfect revenge, a trackless crime…

He felt his hands shake.

He remembered her pleas.

He felt another tear slipping down from his cheek.

…

_‘You killed me that day…and today I will kill you’_

_‘Alex…I am sorry…I-mi dis-‘_

_‘Do not say that you are sorry…you are his little whore, slave…I believed in you. I believed you pain. I believed that you desperately searched for a place to fit in; I wanted to believe that my friendship would give you that. You were abandoned by your family; raised by strangers and I wanted to be your family. You betrayed me! You told me that you were not going to touch Rachmaninov yet you let him devour you. You crushed my caree-‘_

_‘Alex…please I am begging you…hea-‘_

**_With one swift move, Ophelia’s world darkened._ **

 

Ophelia ran away from the light.

The light would be her darkness.

It was not her time to go…not yet.

She was the catcher in rye…looking for an escape.

She could her the other side calling for her.

She heard another sound coming from the deep.

 

**_‘Miss Aden…if you can hear us try to open your eyes.’_ **

****

Ophelia obeyed and winked to life once more.

…

 


	13. Interlude/The Storm and The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have been giving concerts in Germany for the past week so I wasn't able to read, write fanfiction. Again those kudos and comments make this petty pianist very very happy!

**_Interlude: The Lucia and The Ophelia_ **

****

_7 June 1981 Yorkshire, England._

_16 year old Allegra panicked. She was alone in a foreign country; a fugitive. She just gave birth to a baby girl by herself. She thought of what happened in Italy almost a year ago. Italy…her home. She thought about her stepfather, his abuses and found herself in England. She escaped her hell and now; she had to protect her little angel._

_She looked up once again. She wrote to a piece of paper… **Take care of my Lucia.**_

_That day the life of Lucia ended and the life of Ophelia began._

Six years after that day…that little girl’s faith once again changed.

That little, lost girl was names Ophelia as she was abandoned by her family just like in Hamlet. Little girl had almost hazel, almond shaped eyes.

Lost, little girl would be found again.

Francesca and William Aden would change that girl’s faith.

As they adopted Ophelia, they realized that this little girl had so much within.

Ophelia have always been an outsider, loner.

Even Francesca and William’s love couldn’t change that.

She always knew that she was once abandoned.

She always knew that she would always stand as one in this life.

 

When she was seven, Ophelia met the only thing she would feel _related_ in her life. _A piano._ That big, black beast let her forget everything she did not own in this life. She couldn’t have known that; _her lovely black friend_ would also slowly devour her into a deadly obsession.

Her desire to be related.

Her desire to be fit into this world.

Her desire to be perfect.

Ophelia pushed her _parents_ away; she only let music into her life.

Minutes turned into hours as she practiced and practiced.

Played and played.

She became one of the puppets of obsession.

And then she welcomed the pianist.

Her alter ego.

Her greatest enemy.

 

At the age of sixteen Ophelia left her _parents_ in Yorkshire and enrolled in Royal College of Music. She met Kevin Ravansdale; her mentor, her friend…her everything. As she sank into the predatory world of classical music; she changed.

And then the unpredictable happened.

Alex came into her life.

_The one and only Alex…perfect student of Royal College of Music._

Alex understood her; Alex nurtured her. Alex was also standing alone in this life. Grew up in several orphanages and having a troublesome childhood; Alex was the perfect reflection of Ophelia. She saw herself within him…her evil twin. She became more than friends with him. She felt something so stranger to her: Love.

Alex slowly started to replace Kevin.

After almost ten years of friendship everything broke apart in one movement.

One concerto.

Kevin let Ophelia be the lost one again.

She betrayed her only friend by playing the same concerto in that competition.

Alex supposed to be winner yet another unpredictable incident happened.

Ophelia let _Lucia…_ her lost name into her mind that night.

Ended Alex with Rachmaninov.

Crushed him.

Let him drown in unsuccess.

Little did she know that she also created her biggest enemy that night.

The same enemy that would try to end her life years later.

... 

****

**_The Storm and The Star_ **

****

**_‘_ ** **_You must have chaos within you to give birth to a dancing star._ ** **_’-F.Nietzsche_ **

****

Ophelia tried to get accustomed to the bright light around her. She couldn’t remember clearly what happened. She remembered Rachmaninov first…her right hand tapped involuntarily.

Her body and mind seemed almost numb.

Her house.

Her concerto.

Alex.

She remembered as the storm hit her mind. She remembered Alex’s hand taking away her life. She remembered the pain and agony she felt.

 

 _‘Baby…’_ whispered Ophelia trying to see clearly.

 

**_‘Do not worry Miss Aden your baby is perfectly all right. Can you please try to squueze my hand?’_ **

…

 

**_‘Miss Abbington?’_ **

 

Amanda turned to see Ophelia’s doctor. Panic captured her. She couldn’t forget Ophelia’s limb body on the floor…covered in crimson. She tried to blink and erase the image yet she failed.

Miss…Abbington. She has always been _Miss_ to people. She only had one exception. Ophelia. Her rock in this life. She remembered meeting her after a concert, seeing a girl who was so alone just like her. A girl who didn’t have any light in her eyes, a girl lost in chaos…the girl who had chaos within.

Her little, freaky friend. Ophelia.

The idea of losing her, the idea of not being able to protect her even though she knew that she felt uneasy…she felt trapped…that feeling killed her.

 

_‘Yes, Doctor.’_

_‘Well…I have some good news. Miss Aden just woke up. Her vitals are stabilizing; she is a bit disoriented about what happened yet it is very normal after such attack and surgery. Scotland Yard wants to talk to her but she still needs to be more coherent.’_

_‘Can I see her?’_

_‘She wants to see Mr.Cumberbatch’_

Amanda walked towards the cafeteria…Mr.Cumberbatch. Deep down she knew that Benedict was not to be blamed but she felt so angry…so helpless; she just wanted to find a scapegoat.

_‘Benedict?’_

_‘Oh god…please do not tell me that-‘_

_‘She’s awake…apparently she wants to see you.’_

…

 

_‘Do you hear it mommy; a strong healthy heartbeat.’_

Ophelia cried. She cried like a five-year-old girl. As the events of the past day slowly rushed back to her, the only thing she felt was regret. She regretted her fears, her quandary of whether to tell Benedict or not. Regret. She cried.

Benedict watched her through the glass wall. _Mommy…_ She was ok, she was breathing and the baby; their baby was healthy. He wanted go inside and hug her…tell her that he was regretful. He shouldn’t have acted like a jealous teenager…she should have answered her calls…he never should have touched any other woman.

He always thought anger was the strongest feeling in this world.

He was wrong.

Regret was the reality.

 

_‘Ophelia?’_

_‘Benedict....’_

_‘Oh, Ophelia…I am sorry-‘_

_‘No…No…I am sorry. I shouldn’t have been captured into my obsession that, I should have been more enduring…I lost it, I lost you…I even lost-‘_

Ophelia silenced remembering not telling Benedict about the baby.

_‘I know about the baby…and no you are not the one to be blamed. You certainly didn’t lose me either, I am here, I will always be there for you and our baby.’_

Ophelia once again felt warm tears filling her eyes. For the first time in her life her biggest concern was not about piano or perfection. Her hands touched her slightly bulged abdomen. Her chaos; the pain rested within her turned into something more powerful.

A hope.

A star.

Benedict wiped Ophelia’s tears with his hands. His heart raced, his mind stopped working. For the past day he only thought about Ophelia. Funny he thought, he believed in his anger, his jealousy. He believed in being with someone else. He was so naive…acted like a child.

Love changed him.

_‘Ophelia…who did this to you?’_

_‘My past Benedict, my past did this to me.’_

…

Kevin left the hospital in silence. _Miss Aden opened her eyes…_ he heard what he needed. Ever since seeing Ophelia covered in crimson his conscious didn’t stop poking him; making him remember what he had done to Ophelia over the years.

He tried to remember Ophelia’s flat. His mind, his heart ached to find a clue about whom to blame. He placed the pieces together.

Her piano…covered in blood.

Rachmaninov scored…covered in blood.

Note he found and kept saying; _Tacita Ultio._

_Tacita Ultio…_

And then suddenly puzzle solved itself.

Silent revenge of the past.

Alex.

…

 

C minor have always been his favorite tonality.

Touching keys without hesitation…knowing, living a piece by heart…feeling was priceless.

Alex let his guilt slip away from him…He let a sense of devilish desire enter his soul.

She was to be punished.

He just fulfilled her penalty.

Rachmaninov.

The concert that always meant to be his and his only.

Feeling of being related to someone…

Priceless.

…

_‘You cunning woman…you scared the shit out of us!’_

Martin smiled as he saw Ophelia breathing and talking. He always managed to piss her off yet deep down he cared about her. He cared about her like a sister, a very dear friend.

_‘Bilbo…I am perfectly fine.’_

Amanda watched Ophelia silently. She couldn’t find any word to describe her feelings right now.

_‘You should wear this marvelous black eye all the time darling, it suits you…’_

_‘Miss Abbington if I had the power now I would punch you…just keep praying that I am severely injured.’_

_‘She’s perfectly ok…she’s pissing us off so I think they can discharge her already!’_

 

Ophelia smiled and closed her eyes.

Alex’s face covered her mind.

…

A brief know on the door disturbed Alex.

He’d been in a peaceful slumber…a dream filled with passion.

Yet he didn’t know what was coming to his way.

Opening the door…he realized that there was no escape from himself.

_‘Hello…Alex. Long time no see…’_

_…_


	14. The Redemption and The Recommencement

_**The Redemption and The Recommencement** _

__

**_‘There is something in the pang of change More than the heart can bear, Unhappiness remembering happiness.’ Euripedes_ ** __  
  


Redemption.

Starting over.

Flipping the coin.

Finding a blank page to color.

For the first time in her life Ophelia had a way to escape. She could escape herself, her mistakes…she could redo everything. She could have a blank page.

There she was, lying in a perfectly white hospital room. Still denying answering questions regarding her attack. She knew that the minute she let the name _Alex_ slip her mouth there was no going back. The second she let _Alex_ to concur her life once more; there would be no open door for her to slip out.

She needed to erase _everything_ and move on.

…

Benedict knocked Olivia’s door. He didn’t call her since the gala night…since _Ophelia…_ It’s been five days. He had never been a reckless person yet today he knew he didn’t even care about Olivia’s feelings. He only cared about his _family._

_‘Come in…’_

Olivia knew that the inevitable ending was near. To be honest; since the beginning of their so called relationship; she knew that Benedict would eventually go back to Ophelia. There was no grudge; no anger within her. She just wanted Benedict to be in peace and happiness.

_‘Olivia; we need to talk.’_

…

_‘Mr.Ravansdale, are you absolutely sure that Marcus Alex Angelo attacked Ms.Aden.’_

_‘Yes, I am sure. I have contacted Alex recently to verify my instincts. You see, Alex have always been a problematic person and as a musician he is way too obsessive. In his world, he had the motive to kill Ophelia as she indirectly ended his career.’_

_‘Mr.Ravansdale, do you have any evidence?’_

_‘I have found this note in Ophelia’s apartment…it is indeed Alex’s handwriting and also the phrase, tacita ultio; have a special meaning to him and Ophelia.’_

_‘Mr.Ravansdale, we would like to take an official statement if it’s possible.’_

_‘Of course, anything for Ophelia.’_

…

Recommencement.

It was impossible for Alex from now on.

From now on, he would be locked up.

As he felt the handcuff’s tight grip on his wrists, he understood his escape vanished.

Slipped from his hands.

Confession took his life away from him.

Yet, that confession set his soul free.

He knew there was a way to find a blank page to color.

He remembered smashing Ophelia’s head to the piano…

He remembered choking her, watching her breath slip away.

He remembered it perfectly.

Re-capturing his Rachmaninov.

Re-capturing the concerto…

Losing the concerto that was never his.

Indeed, he had done the perfect crime. A silent revenge; _tacita ultio…_ He avenged himself from his sins and his mistakes.

…

_‘You done? Amanda?’_

_‘Almost, Martin…I am so glad that they were able to take the blood stain off from the floor. I can’t imagine Phelly seeing that.’_

_‘Me too. Do you think that Ben and Phelly would go back together?’_

_‘I hope so. I mean; there is a child involved now so….’_

…

Time passed quickly. As Ophelia got better day-by-day; Benedict got anxious. They never talked about their relationship status. Yes, he was with her and their baby…yet Ophelia didn’t tell anything about their future to him. Her silence scared him. She didn’t even talk about piano; it almost seemed like she abandoned everything that belong to her. Except the little life she’s been carrying. She seemed to be doing utmost calculations inside of her head…about her, about Benedict.

Ophelia experienced her rise and her fall.

It was time for her redemption and finding ay to start again.

Benedict feared that, she would find a way without him.

 

Amanda watched Ophelia from distance. It’s been almost three weeks since the attack. Three long weeks… Amanda watched her friend slip away from existence; hold death with her hands. She watched Ophelia slip back, fight and win. She wanted to see her yell, cry…do something. Ophelia chose silence.

She was calm and collected.

She wasn’t herself.

She was being discharged today. Going back to her house, a house that has never been a home for her.

It almost seemed like Ophelia erased everything and go back to where she started.

_A lost little girl…_

And Amanda feared; that lost little girl didn’t want to find a home anymore.

…

_‘You have a lovely one there…almost 6 inches and 7 ounces. Everything seems to be going, as it should be. I just want you to be a little careful considering recent events. Would you like to learn about the sex?’_

_‘Benedict? What do you want to do?’_

_‘I want to learn Ophelia…if it’s ok with you too.’_

_‘Yes, it’s fine.’_

_‘Well mommy and daddy, say hello to your baby girl.’_

A baby girl. Ophelia gulped. She couldn’t even raised herself as a confident woman, how in this universe she was supposed to raise a baby girl.

A little girl who would be starving for protection and love the moment she would cry into this world. She was not even able to protect herself; not even from her past…and now she had someone else to watch over.

 

Benedict cupped Ophelia’s face as the doctor left. He ached for a response from her. He wanted to hold her; he yearned to be sure that she was alive and breathing yet his loving Phelly turned into a cold, distant wall.

Ophelia turned her back to Benedict.

_‘What the-Ophelia, this is it! We need to talk.’_

_‘Then talk…Benedict.’_

_‘It’s been weeks Ophelia. I know that it must be hard you to move on…to build everything again but that bastard is caught and locked up. You are getting better everyday…our baby is healthy. I apologized you over an-‘_

Ophelia chuckled mockingly.

_‘It is that easy for you. To write everything again…just like nothing has happened. I am sorry for being a utter pain in the ass for you! I am sorry for not being able to be bubbly and happy! I am sorry for not running into your arms like everything is fine. It’s just not that easy for me! You know what! It shouldn’t be that cozy for you too Benedict. Do you have any idea how it’s like to be smashed into pieces by your past friend? Do you have any idea how it’s like to beg to him to spare your child’s life? Do you have any idea…how can one feel when she is sure that she is going to drown in her child’s blood…inside of her house! That day I have changed. That day I died. When I felt my head crunch under Alex’s hands…the very same hands I smashed years ago this Ophelia ended.’_

Benedict slowly backed from Ophelia.

He always wanted something…desired.

It was always about him…

But he forgot one thing.

The woman he loved felt every single pain that day and there was no way of forgetting that.

_‘You can see your child…be with me through this pregnancy but Benedict, you and I ended that day. Forgiveness is not a virtue of mine and I am never going to forgive you for not answering my calls. Not stopping my obsession before it was too late.’_

Benedict left Ophelia alone in that room.

A tear slowly slipped from his eye.

There was no happiness under his unhappiness.

No recommencement.


	15. The Big and The Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those lovely Kudos'. There would be a few more chapters after this and probably Chapter 20 would be my final.  
> I would like to thank everyone that has read this story and believed in me.  
> Brace yourselves...fluffy moments are coming.

 

**_The Big and The Little_ **

****

**_‘Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.’-Oscar Wilde_ **

****

**_Two Months Later_ **

Once again time healed everything. Two months have passed since Ophelia’s discharge from the hospital. The jury decided to keep Alex in a mental institution, as he was not mentally competent. This relived everyone; especially Ophelia.

Kevin let Ophelia be herself. He came face to face with the truth that his own obsession and desire drove Ophelia into a very wrong path. He thought he could have her, heal her yet he was wrong. This time he accepted his fault and moved on. He transferred himself to Royal Northern College of Music in Manchester.

He erased to begin again.

Amanda and Martin went on a much-needed vacation. Everything that happened exhausted them. As Sherlock filming ended they gifted themselves with the Maldives.

Time changed everyone. Every saint and every sinner slowly…except the duo.

Ophelia and Benedict.

 

Ophelia was still in a haze. She still wanted to be wrapped in her orange blanket and close her eyes. Getting closer to the end of her second trimester, Ophelia rejected to think anything else but her baby.

Her little baby girl.

She got past her fears; she was ready to be a mother.

The mother she never had.

Yes, Francesca was great to her…yet she was not a mother for her.

Time didn’t change her. Time only pressed her wounds.

Stopped the pain.

Ophelia tried not to think about Benedict. Deep down she wanted to stop everything and run into his arms.

She just couldn’t.

She couldn’t forgive him…herself.

 

Benedict Cumberbatch.

 Sexiest British alive…talented, handsome.

Benedict Cumberbatch.

The man who never knew that he was a total softie by heart.

The very moment he heard that tiny heart…beating. The moment he saw those tiny hands swimming inside of the mommy. He became the most sensitive person on earth.

He changed his apartment, bought Ophelia’s opposite flat.

He knew; she didn’t want him yet this didn’t really stop him.

After all this time, she loved him once.

The only thing he needed was a little spark to light that fire again.

…

 

_‘Oh great…I am actually big. Great job Ophelia, You can not even manage to arise from where you not so gracefully fall.’_

Much to Ophelia’s dismay she also had a visitor.

Her regular visitor.

_‘Oh dear God! Are you hurt? Are you in pain? What happened? Should I call for an ambulance…talk to me woman’_

_‘Shit Benedict, I just fell ok? It is very hard to balance yourself when you have a giant melon like belly and rocket shaped boobs.’_

 

Benedict helped Ophelia up. He couldn’t help himself from cracking up.

 

_‘Stop laughing, you are the one to blame! You knocked me up!’_

_‘Well, Ophelia…you did not really said no to that remember?’_

 

Ophelia flushed. As an almost seven months pregnant woman, she was having a rather uncomfortable side effect. An unstoppable libido. Being near Benedict fucking Cumberbatch didn’t exactly help her.

_‘Why the hell you came Benedict?’_

_‘You realize that being pregnant made you a little bit unpleasant, right? I just stopped by to see how you are doing. Plus, I think we should start building a nursery.’_

_‘We? You meant…me?’_

_‘No, I meant we. I am the father and I hereby declaring my right to have a nursery.’_

_‘I pity the day I said you can involve in the process…I pity! Fine! You want nursery…you get nursery.’_

Ophelia looked into Benedict’s face. Her mouth turned into an ‘o’ instantly.

_‘A-Are you…checking my boobs?’_

_‘It’s not lik-I mean, they are not really-I am not!’_

_‘Stop blabbering you pervert! It’s almost noon, we should go if you still want to look at furniture.’_

_‘Yes, we should.’_

_‘Benedict?’_

_‘Yes?’_

_‘Can we stop by Oxford Street and eat ice cream?’_

_‘Whatever you want mama…whatever you want.’_

…

_‘Tiny tropical dress…tell me will our mama like you?’_

_‘Are you talking to a dress, Amanda?’_

Amanda laughed.

It’s been so long since she had a great time. An easy time…effortless happiness.

This holiday definitely redid her; wrapped up her wounds.

She had taken a great damage when she saw Ophelia _that day._

Cocooned around her blood…

She never liked red and red definitely didn’t suit her dear friend.

She touched the tiny dress she and martin bought from the Maldives.

A baby girl. That little girl would heal Ophelia.

Give her a chance to become a whole person.

Forget her past and write a great future for her.

 The little baby had the biggest hope within her.

_‘So…are we going to do something about Phelly being the most stubborn one in the world. I mean, Amanda…Benedict would kill to be with her again.’_

_‘I want to have a magical wand and just fix everything. I think we shouldn’t interfere…I know my friend very well and I also know how a pregnant woman can feel during her second trimester.’_

_‘Those were the days…maybe I should knock you up again’_

Martin was silenced with a pillow.

…

Kevin touched piano’s keys.

He felt the chords melt away under his hands.

Rachmaninov Concerto.

Op.18

The Concerto that ended his love.

Manchester would heal him, eventually. He would be all packed up to move on.

He knew that Ophelia, his Ophelia was better without him.

For the first time in his life, he hoped her to be with someone else.

Like Benedict.

Father of her child.

He chose to enclose Ophelia deep inside of his heart and soul.

His Ophelia.

…

Benedict watched Ophelia silently.

Her hazel eyes brightened, her pouty red lips curved in a smile, her voice following him like a siren…He was in love. He knew it very well…this woman was the one.

He watched her sorting out little clothes for her baby.

Their baby.

That delicious bump resting on her abdomen…she glowed like a true goddess.

He wanted a piece of that glow.

Whatever Ophelia did, whatever she said…those won’t even get past of him. He couldn’t be mad or broken with this woman.

_‘Benedict?’_

_‘Yes, Ophelia…’_

_‘You should be going…’_

_‘No…I shouldn’t. Tonight I am not leaving you.’_

Ophelia watched Benedict got closer to her.

 _Proximity alert…Proximity alert…_ screamed her mind to her.

He was way too close.

_‘Benedict…what-‘_

Proximity healed them

The last thing Ophelia felt that night was Benedict’s lips crushing into hers.

Proximity turned into something else.

Passion.

Just a little closeness made them undo into bigger feelings.

The Duo came back together.

 

With his eyes closed, Benedict’s eyes rested on Ophelia’s shoulders…he could easily feel her breathing quickening up, her pulse elevating…her mind slipping into his.

_‘Let me fix this…us. Let me fix you Ophelia…’_

Ophelia burst into tears. Damn you hormones! Damn you past. She always identified herself as a hopeless case yet now she could feel her mistakes being erased under Benedict’s touch.

For years she tried…and tried.

She tried to be a whole…a good person.

She always failed.

Even though for months she tried to convince herself to the contrary…Benedict was her other half.

Her better half.

_‘I don’t know if it’s me talking or hormones but..Benedict fix me tonight.’_

_‘Whatever you want my dear, Whatever you want…’_


	16. The Love and The Future

**_The Love and The Future_ **

 

**_‘Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.’ Aristotle_ **

****

Sun peeked happily through the curtain; illuminating the sleeping couple.

The Duo…two bodies…one soul.

Benedict opened his eyes lazily…smiled deeply. He was utterly happy for the first time after months.

He wrapped his arm around Ophelia’s naked body. He felt their baby stir under his touch.

He could stay like this forever.

He nuzzled in Ophelia’s neck…felt his cologne…his touch…his mark.

She was his and his only.

_‘She’s kicking…’_

Turning towards her soul mate, her accompanist in this life, Ophelia smiled. She felt as light as a feather…as happy as a five year old.

There was no longer emptiness inside her or a feeling of insecurity. **_  
_**He was hers to keep…

Hers and hers only.

_‘She is fidgeting like her mother…’_

_‘I want her to be just like you Benedict…I want her to give that warmness to everybody in this world. I want a piece of you to keep.’_

_‘You don’t need a piece of me..You have me.’_

…

_‘She is not answering…’_

_‘No response from Sherlock neither.’_

_‘Oh God…maybe she got into an early labor’_

_‘Amanda…stop thinking about the worst. Well they are both neglecting the-‘_

Sudden realization hit Amanda and Martin.

There was Ophelia…whom was a panic rage after everything happened…who practically lived her ‘happily ever after’ with her phone.

And there was Benedict. He glued himself to his precious communication device fearing a brief break-up would keep him learning about Ophelia.

Two precious phones.

No answer.

The Duo was back together.

…

_‘If I keep gaining pounds like this; we won’t even need a car for the hospital. You can just roll me until we reach our destination.’_

_‘I love your curves…I love that bump…those perky breasts…’_

Benedict breathed slowly against Ophelia’s neck. Kissed her earlobe…teasing her slightly.

_‘Benedict…Please stop it. I have a class in an hour.’_

_‘Give me fifteen minutes.’_

 

Ophelia left her home. If she could she would be skipping.

For months she drowned herself in her loneliness.

She imprisoned her feelings inside of her fears.

She built this great wall around her…

She thought _Alone protected her…_

She was wrong.

Love protected her. Love gave her peace and comfort.

Entering her office in Royal College of Music, Ophelia realized one thing.

Only way to keep _the pianist_ inside, only way not to slip into obsession was to be with her other half.

Her better half.

Benedict.

For her future she needed him.

…

_‘I don’t think Ophelia would like pink walls…pink furniture. We should go for more of a boyish girl look.’_

Martin watched his friend ecstatically travel through aisles of IKEA. The man who practically cried a few weeks ago as the love of his life alienated him over and over again, was over the moon right now.

Him and Amanda only left for two weeks…apparently the world turned upside down.

_‘Is there something you would like to tell me Benedict?’_

_‘What do you think about grey…grey is quite a boyish color.’_

_‘Man…your closet is puking grey…now you want to decorate your child’s room with grey!’_

_‘Right…you’re right. Then what about this lovely yellow?’_

_‘For fuck’s sake Ben…I am not asking you about colors.’_

Benedict burst into laughter. He just loved to play with Martin. He loved to see him suffer. Part of him wanted scream that him an Ophelia was back together yet seeing Martin agonized with ignorance was priceless.

_‘What the hell you are laughing at?’_

_‘You…Oh God…you should have seen yourself. Let me guess…you and Amanda miraculously discovered that we didn’t answer our phones…and you guys are now…’_

_‘Just give me an answer…or I’ll kill you.’_

_‘You are a doctor Watson…’_

_‘Well, this is my worst day then.’_

_‘Yes, I managed to get Ophelia back.’_

…

_‘It is so tiny…’_

_‘You do know that they arrive as tiny as that.’_

Ophelia looked at the dress Amanda bought for her melon. Yes melon. Her and Benedict were incapable of naming the poor little baby…they were sticking with melon.

_‘I called you this morning…’_

_‘Yeah…I was preoccupied.’_

Preoccupied with Benedict.

Amanda smiled silently.

Flushed cheeks, big cheeky grin…flustered eyes...

Somebody got lucky last night.

Amanda thanked herself for taking part in Sherlock as Mary.

God bless her deductive skills.

_‘Phelly, I could torture you but you know, it is not polite to choke a pregnant lady so please, be a good girl and spill the beans out.’_

_‘Ok…I finally came back to my senses and accepted Benedict.’_

_‘I knew it!’_

…

E flat major.

As a pianist Ophelia has never been a fan of major tonalities.

She always found herself inside of a deep minor…agonizing melancholy.

Now…feeling her melon moving inside of her…she loved everything about happiness.

 

Benedict listened Ophelia playing. He couldn’t find any power to open the door…he simply couldn’t ruin this moment.

He could easily hear Ophelia humming through the piece.

This was the very first time she touched the piano after…what happened.

He wasn’t able to find any words to describe his happiness.

 

Ophelia was finally demolishing the wall around her.

The notes were the bricks of that wall…falling into the ground.

Ophelia was finding herself…accepting herself. Acknowledging her ups and downs.

The girl who lost a part of her when her mother abandoned her has been travelling…searching for that piece of her.

And now…that girl succeeded.

_‘It’s great to hear you play again…’_

_‘Chopin seems to be calming our melon.’_

_‘We really should find a name…’_

_‘I thought we could simply call her melonbatch.’_

Benedict hugged Ophelia from behind…he felt her glorious bump inside of his palms.

_‘I have an idea actually…’_

_‘Humor me, Mr.Cumberbatch.’_

_‘How about Lucia?’_

Ophelia startled upon hearing the name _Lucia._ Her very first name…the name of her lost self. Memories rushed back to her. She vaguely remembered her lonely years in Yorkshire, her search for a place to fit in with the Aden; her problems about being a _foreigner_.

Naming her daughter Lucia, tainting a helpless baby with her bitter past.

_‘I know it would be difficult for you…but think of it as closing for a new beginning. Honoring your roots…your true self. The name itself has a great meaning.’_

Benedict kissed Ophelia’s temple; trying to reassure her.

_‘You are right Benedict. Lucia Cumberbatch. It does sound pretty amazing.’_

Upon that evening, Ophelia welcomed a brand new Lucia to her life.

A future for her love…an untarnished little girl. 


	17. The Dusk and The Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more to go...

**_The Dusk and The Dawn_ **

****

**_‘There is only one day left, always starting over: it is given to us at dawn and taken away from us at dusk.’-Jean Paul Sartre_ **

****

Summer came into the duo’s life without any warning. Ophelia welcomed her third trimester roughly. Pregnancy started to play with her body. She felt swollen and uncomfortable all the time. Although, _little melon Lucia_ was in perfect shape, she ruined her mother day by day.

Everyday, every hour Ophelia’s body was mapped with stretch marks as if the life wanted to leave a trace on her.

Summer played with her. Tempered her thoughts and made Ophelia uneasy.

As she was transitioning from being a woman to being a mother Ophelia started to feel nervous.

Her life was changing by seconds just like a dusk and dawn.

 

June brought news to Ophelia’s life. She learned that Alex committed a suicide leaving a note saying _tacita ultio_. Even the end of Alex’s life was a game. He made sure Ophelia remembered everything he did to her. Benedict made sure Ophelia stayed intact. He knew his Phelly very well; he knew that she was feeling a deep guilt inside of her.

Surprisingly Ophelia brushed the impact of the suicide off. _Her little melon_ protected her.

There was no time for happiness.

There was no room for misery.

Only hope was welcomed around them.

 Alex came silently into her life once…and he would leave her silently just like he wanted to. Just like a _silent revenge._

 

June came to an end as Ophelia and Benedict moved into a house together. Ophelia’s precious piano resided in their living room…welcoming every one coming into the house. They decorated a _Hamlet_ themed nursery. _Lucia_ honored her mother’s wishes, as she became the never existed child of Ophelia and Hamlet.

A sign of hope.

A sign that yelled to everyone that there was a dawn waiting for them after every dark dust.

 

Ophelia eyed herself carefully. She started to get to know herself even better since the day she found out she was pregnant.

She always thought herself as a dark person. She was wrong.

She was actually happy. Simply peaceful.

She touched her bump.

34 weeks old baby…waiting to see the world.

4 weeks to go until motherhood…4 weeks until the most beautiful shock would hit her.

_‘I really think I should stay…Cheltenham could wait…what if our Lucia decide to join us earlier then we thought.’_

_‘Listen to me mister…those lovely fans of yours waited for that event for months. I am feeling wonderful…no contraction or what so ever. You are going to go to Cheltenham. End of discussion.’_

Benedict kissed Ophelia again and again.

He kneeled so he could be face to face with the bump. Their melon.

_‘Listen to me Lucia…As your father I permit you from arriving to this world without me. Let’s hope that you got my tardiness.’_

He kissed the bump. Felt his little girl kick…Benedict smiled.

_‘I think she agreed on the conditions mommy.’_

_‘Off you go…you are going to be late…again!’_

…

Kevin packed the tiny piano carefully. He laughed at himself…even he was happy for the upcoming bundle of joy.

He touched the engraving once more... _Lucia._

His little lost girl found her way in this life despite all his efforts to stop her.

He was absolutely happy for her. Yes, he did feel regret and anger towards what he did to her…to Benedict yet he had no intention to visit the past once more.

_‘To my dearest Ophelia…may your little Lucia have a wonderful life.’_

He enclosed the photograph of him and Ophelia…smiling.

He wanted her to remember him just like that.

…

Wanda and Timothy strolled through their son’s house. Benedict’s instructions were very specific: _Do not even leave my girls alone for a minute until I come back._

Wanda looked at the nursery. Sky like blue walls framed with yellow curtains. Various book covers from different editions of Hamlet decorated the walls. Wooden furniture accented a very northern like structure. Ophelia and Benedict did built the most eccentric nursery for a baby girl.

_‘Wanda, Timothy…do you need anything? I could make lemonade for you...’_

Wanda looked at Ophelia lovingly.

The girl that changed the awkward ginger’s life.

The girl that taught her son how to believe, how to love.

The girl who was just perfect for her son.

_‘My dear…you really should rest. We are here for you; you know.’_

_‘I can’t believe he dragged you all the way from Manchester…from your holiday. I feel perfect.’_

Wanda walked towards Ophelia.

_‘I know that you are very scared Ophelia…you can say it to me. I know that you would want a mother with you…tapping your back…saying that it’s all going to be just fine. I am here for you not because of Benedict…I am just here for you to be your mother.’_

 Ophelia hugged Wanda tightly as she cried. She was scared, so scared. Being abandoned and then trying to find a mother in Francesca, a father in William…it outdid her. She felt terribly tired…she just wanted the world to stop spinning for a second; let her breathe.

_‘That’s it…just let it go. I know, I understand. I can’t be your real mother but I am here for you.’_

_‘I am scared of leaving my unborn child alone. I am frightened that something would go wrong and I would end up dead. My little girl would be lost just like me…she would have the same name…same curse…same needs.’_

_‘Nothing’s going to happen…You and Benedict will be hugging this little one…and nothing’s going to happen to you.’_

Ophelia cried.

Wanda cradled her…just like a baby.

Ophelia cried and she let out all the poison of her past.

She knew that her dusk would turn into a dawn soon enough.

…

_‘Benedict made us the back-up team…in case Wanda and Timothy wouldn’t want to put up with a very pregnant Phelly.’_

_‘I swear Martin…If I could get out from this couch by myself I would be punching you.’_

Martin smiled to Ophelia. He recalled past two years. One faithful concert changed their life. Who could have known that his wife’s slightly crazy friend would be together with his slightly crazy friend? Looking at Ophelia made him smile…she made him remember Amanda’s pregnancies.

Looks divided with a very impatient phone buzz.

_‘Hello Ben…how was Cheltenham?’_

_‘It was nice…forget about that. How are you feeling? Any pain…contraction…something?’_

_‘Stop worrying Ben! I am fine and you did form an A-Team to look after me. There’s even back up! I talked with my doctor today, he said everything is going very smoothly so just try to have fun.’_

_‘I’ll be tomorrow afternoon…Kiss my little girl for me.’_

_‘That’s a bit impossible…but I’ll tell her.’_

_‘Take care…say hi to mom and dad.’_

 

As evening turned into night, Amanda and Martin left the Cumberbatch residence. Ophelia felt the puffy duvet covering her. She anticipated sleep would welcome her instantly yet she was wrong. She felt a sudden sharp pain pierce through her and then a gush of liquid started to pool around her.

Time has never been her greatest friend yet this was possibly the worst timing of her life.

Ophelia tried to stand up; it wasn’t such a great call. She felt the liquid drizzle from her legs.

Where were those slightly comfortable contractions today, those should have let her know about the labor.

Another contraction hit her.

_‘Wanda…Timothy…Please don’t be asleep…’_

 

Wanda and Timothy rushed into the master bedroom as they heard Ophelia scream.

_‘What happened?’_

_‘I think my water just broke…I thought I was supposed have a red flag before the gush of water part. I am having contractions too…’_

_‘Tim, can you please fetch the number of Ophelia’s doctor…and you my dear calm down…take deep breathes.’_

_‘Don’t call Benedict yet…I don’t want him to have a heart attack…maybe this is just a false alarm-‘_

_‘Well honey, this is definitely not a false alarm. Let’s talk with your doctor and them we’ll decide.’_

 Ophelia crunched in pain as another contraction hit her.

This is it she thought…I would be welcoming my child without her father present.

Panic rushed into her heart as she watched Timothy talking to her doctor frantically.

It was all like a slow motion movie.

Her dusk was turning into a dawn slowly. 


	18. The Tempest and The Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you...so much for your support and precious time spent. I'll be on holiday for about a month so I am not sure when I'll be able to update again. Accept my apology before hand.

 

**_The Tempest and The Tranquility_ **

****

**_‘Come unto these yellow sands,_** **** __  
And then take hands.  
Curtsied when you have and kissed  
The wild waves whist,  
Foot is featly here and there;  
And, sweet sprites, the burden bear.’-from The Tempest-Shakespeare

****

 

_‘Well I wasn’t expecting you for a few weeks dear…shall we see how we are doing?’_

Ophelia gripped the sides of her hospital bed tightly. She loved her doctor’s humor yet now she wanted to choke him this instant.

_‘Try to relax dear…Oh yes…you are certainly in active labor. You are dilated at 4 cm and your water has broken. Your baby is very impatient to meet you.’_

_‘I was perfectly ok all day long how can this happen this much quickly?’_

_‘Some women don’t realize the earlier stages of labor. Are you still sure about having absolutely no drugs for the pain?’_

_‘Yes…I am.’_

Wanda and Timothy followed Ophelia as she was taken into a delivery suite. It was quite funny though…the little one wanted come out and play as soon as her daddy left. Doctors told them that Ophelia had quite few hours till the actual delivery as her labor was slowing down. Timothy brought ice chips into the room.

_‘Ophelia…we should call Benedict.’_

_‘He is going to be so angry wi-Oh God…here we go again!’_

Timothy left the suite in silence. Exiting the hospital he fetched his phone. He hadn’t been this nervous for quite a long time.

 Benedict instantly opened his eyes as he heard his phone. It was almost midnight; he looked at the caller ID. _Dad…_

_‘Dad…It’s almost midnight!’_

_‘I know…and I know that you have a morning photo shoot but you may want to cancel that.’_

_‘You are being nonsense Dad, what’s wrong?’_

Timothy knew that his son could be the most obliviously ignorant person sometimes…yet this was surprising even for him.

_‘Well Benedict…you do remember Ophelia right? Stop being stupid my son. She’s in labor…we just checked in at St.Mary’s.’_

Benedict felt electrified. He let the initial shock pass as he dropped his phone.

_Baby is coming…Tickets…I got to go to London…Calm down Benedict. I have to call Helen about the shoot…Ophelia must be in pain…I am going to be a daddy!_

Thoughts rushed into his head as he tried to pack. He came back to reality, hearing his father’s yelling from the phone.

_‘Sorry…Dad. I am just nervous and I forgot about you. Sorry…How is Ophelia…I have to find a car or something…please, please! Do not let that baby come out before I arrive’_

_‘Calm down Benedict!_

Benedict threw the innocent phone to the wall. He made a name to himself with his infamous tardiness but there was no way of him being late to his own child’s birth.

_Martin…I need to call Martin._

…

_‘You should have told me that this was going to be this much painful Amanda! How the hell you gave birth twice!’_

Ophelia yanked right to left on a pilates ball which initially supposed ease her pain.

_‘The miracle of epidural…Phelly stop being a stubborn little girl and ask for medication. I know that you are fucking perfectionist but this is ridiculous!’_

_‘No…I can do this without them. There is a remote possibility of side effects of ep-Holy shit…I want that Cumberbatch here! I am never even going to let him touch me again!’_

Amanda rolled her eyes. She knew…boy she knew that Ophelia was in pain…she was killing every single breathing thing in this room right now.’

…

_‘Thank you Martin! You are the best…I will be there as soon as I can. Tell Ophelia to answer my calls.’_

_‘Oh…I am not going any near to her Benedict…she is very how shall I put this…nicely? Distressed. Drive safe…’_

 

As he was driving Benedict thought how ironic the situation they were in right now. Him and Ophelia always assumed that the delivery would be somehow calm and collected. On the contrary, this was a perfect reflection of a tempest. He’s been feeling uneasy the second he laid his feet on Cheltenham, deep down he knew that their little bundle would pop out in an unexpected time. His tardiness met his future daughter’s earlier actions.

_Please Lucia…be a little patient for your father…wait for me._

...

**_1:30 a.m._ **

_‘You are almost at 6 cm, darling. Things are speeding up!’_

_‘No…no! Slow it down! Benedict is not here yet…I wan-‘_

Ophelia started to scream as another contraction pierced her. Amanda wiped Ophelia’s forehead hoping that this would calm her a bit.

_‘Try to breathe honey, are you still sure that you don’t even want to try gas and air?’_

Ophelia tried to concentrate…she felt the pain subside for a brief moment.

_‘I will be fine. Amanda, Can you call Benedict?’_

_‘I am on it.’_

…

Benedict arrived at the hospital around four o’clock in the morning. He could easily the earlier stages of dusk and dawn. His eyes fixated on Martin…waving his hands crazily.

It was a haze-like journey to the maternity ward. The world seemed to be in a slow-motion picture. The hospital was calm and relaxed; silence filled the walls. And then there was a scream…a sound that Benedict knew very well.

_‘No…no…I can’t. He is not here yet…let’s wait…I-‘_

Benedict rushed into the delivery suite. Ophelia was gripping the bed violently…covered in sweat. Her face was flushed; eyes sparkled like night. _A tempest_ …thought Benedict. This is a storm…a very much-wanted storm. Ophelia’s eyes met Benedict, she smiled hazily and then another contraction hit her.

_‘Push…’_

Benedict kissed Ophelia’s cheek…his hand found her hand…squeezing it, reassuring her that everything would be just fine.

_‘You came…’_

_‘I wouldn’t have missed this…I am sorry that I am late though.’_

Their journey was filled with ups and downs…happiness and unhappiness. It was full of life…yelling to them that they are alive and every tempest would end with tranquility.

A cry pierced the room as Ophelia pushed for the last time. She fell back to the pillow and smile formed on her face.

_‘Hello Mommy…Hello Daddy…’_

Benedict watched the nurse put the little baby on Ophelia’s tummy…amazed. He started to cry as he touched the baby…his baby for the first time.

_‘We did it…’_

**_‘Congratulations Mummy…Daddy…You have a wonderful little girl. Daddy would you like to cut the cord?’_ **

Ophelia was crying…she was perfect. Her little girl was safe and healthy. She felt like she was watching her from distance…this all was like a dream to her.

As the cord was cut, the nurse placed little one in Benedict’s hands.

_‘Hello…I am your daddy. Oh yes…I am. You are just like your mummy…you are amazing.’_

_‘She has your hair…ginger. She’s perfect.’_

**_‘Do we have a name ready mommy and daddy.’?_ **

Benedict answered proudly.

 _‘Come unto these yellow sands,_ __  
And then take hands.  
Curtsied when you have and kissed  
The wild waves whist,  
Foot is featly here and there;  
And, sweet sprites, the burden bear…You came after a storm my dear…Her name is Lucia Ariel Cumberbatch.’

 

The Dusk and dawn met once again that night. The tempest ended and let a beautiful calmness fill its place.

_‘Happy Birthday…Benedict.’_

A very amazed Benedict looked at Ophelia unfoundedly.

_‘Oh silly boy…today is your birthday. I guess…our daughter couldn’t wait anymore to meet her father.’_

Benedict wiped his tears and laughed.

 _Lucia Ariel Cumberbatch_ was welcomed into their world on 19 th of June.

A gift that Benedict would never be able to forget.


	19. The Little Princess and The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being with me through this journey of love, hate, happiness and many other feelings. With this chapter the story of a lost girl ends...the girl that once was lost in her obsession finds her light and future. I can not find words to describe my gratitude towards to dear people who read this story...who believed in this story. I will write a sequel chapter in a few weeks and close the story of Ophelia and Benedict. Please listen to this piece when you read this chapter...alongside with Rachmaninov's Second Piano Concerto; Piazzola's Oblivion inspired this fiction. The piece that named this little story. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0adwx5hDcVs  
> Again thank you so much!

**_The Little Princess and The Story_ **

****

**_‘True happiness comes from the joy of deeds well done, the zest of creating things new.’-Antoine de Saint-Exupery_ **

****

Benedict gazed on Ophelia and Lucia. Ophelia was slowly murmuring to Lucia, caressing her ginger hair. Pregnancy left Ophelia a slight chubbiness, which Benedict adored.  He lovedevery bit of this woman…she was his to keep.

Ophelia yawned and checked the clock on the wall. It was slightly passing three in the morning. She kissed Lucia’s forehead and put her in the crib.

Benedict smiled involuntarily watching the mother of his child. He slowly walked towards her; hugged her from back. Smelled her slightly milky scent…mesmerized.

_‘We did a wonderful job on her…she’s precious.’_

Whispered Benedict into Ophelia’s ears…kissing the space between her right earlobe and neck.

_‘We created her…it’s a great zest to watch her…she’s just like you.’_

Benedict and Ophelia exited the nursery tiptoeing.

…

Amanda lost herself in the photographs. Those two really did well in making babies department. Lucia had her mother’s almond eyes....she definitely had her father’s hair and lips…a tiny cupid’s bow.

_‘Fancy having another one Amanda?’_

_‘I don’t know Martin…I mean we are blessed with our two crazy ones but seeing Lucia…her tiny hands.’_

_‘Even I wanted have another one! Who could have known those two would end up having such a peaceful little girl.’_

_‘She definitely takes after her father though…I mean even with her name. Lucia Ariel Cumberbatch! I was expecting a Shakespearian thing from Ophelia but…Ariel! I mean come on!’_

_‘I am afraid if they ever have a boy…they are going to name the poor child Mercutio or something like that.’_

Martin and Amanda laughed together. This tiny girl has given hope to everyone and she was just a few days old. That little princess started to repair every wound of her parents…she even made him and Amanda closer. She really was expected and desired for years. For years he has watched Benedict longing for a family of his own; a child to grow together with…a woman to fill his heart and soul. Not in million years he would have thought that Amanda’s slightly crazy friend would fill those holes one by one. They really were perfect for each other. They were now creating something new…something untarnished. They were slowly erasing their past and building their future.

 

Amanda once again found herself in the attic. Seeing Ophelia and Benedict at ease made her remember how lucky she was to have Martin by her side. Ophelia taught everyone that it was possible to find a light, a touch of hope even when everything seemed to be in it’s darkest hour. She changed herself…she grew. She cracked her walls…walls she neatly built for years to distance herself; to poison her soul with her obsession. She always thought there was no out for her from her darkness…she was deemed to be left alone from the moment she was born. She couldn’t be more wrong.

Two souls searching for love and hope found each other.

Benedict and Ophelia.

They created a new universe filled with hope.

… ** _  
_**Weeks gave into months. Ophelia and Benedict enjoyed their life as two new parents. The appreciated every move, every sound their little princess made. Lucia gave them tiny letters every day…letters to form words…and sentences…letters to write their story as a Trio.

Slowly Ophelia started to play again…once again she fell in love with the piano yet this time it was different. She no longer had her fears or her needs to be belong to something. She had her little princess and her King. Benedict was the savior of her heart and soul. She felt her wounds closing up one by one.

As the time passed; Benedict fell in love with Ophelia even more. Each day he was fascinated with her power. She flipped the medallion; she changed her fate. She found her true self and she persuaded the universe that she was ready. Ready to begin again.

 

Benedict found himself in front of his parents’ house. It was the time to write his story… _their story._

_‘It took you long enough Ben…come in.’_

Wanda expected her son to give in to his love for months. She expected him to come to her and as her to give the key to their story. As soon as his little princess appeared in the picture…he was complete. Wanda knew it very well.

The story was waiting to be written.

_‘How did you know?’_

_‘Mothers always know Benedict. I knew that this day was just around the corner, the day you pronounced her name to me for the first time._

…

_‘You Miss…never underestimate the power of major tonalities. You mummy did once…she was very much wrong.’_

Ophelia felt the ivory keys under her fingers. It was exactly like riding a bike…you never forget it. How could she forget this? The joy…the melancholy…the feeling of being complete. She never felt complete with the pianist inside of her till now. Her tiny princess changed everything. She welcomed the pianist truly…there was no blue for her anymore. She could see every color…even the smallest tints of happiness.

_‘This is an intermezzo Lucia…Brahms made this just for you…for us. Yes my little girl.’_

Ophelia kissed her little one’s head.

_‘Your daddy first saw me with this big girl; Lucia…it’s a part of your mommy…a part which hurt your mommy day after day….a part that glorified your mommy into a delirium but now that you are here…now that I have you and your father, I am better. I am getting better…I am at peace.’_

Lucia chuckled as her hands touched the ivory keys.

Ophelia felt the outmost happiness once more. She has always been the lost one…the little girl who always searched for a home.

She has always been alone…waiting…hoping for a pair. Just a branch to hold on…a life to share…not in million years she would have imagined having another half. _A better half…_ The Man with the greatest heart and the bluest eyes walked into her life and changed her; fixed her. Benedict perfected her imperfections.

Benedict has given her the greatest gift…. _the power to believe in something._

Seeing her daughter Ophelia made peace with the reflection of her past.

She accepted her past loneliness and her obsessions and built another life out of them.

She was no longer afraid of her past or her future. She just simply loved living here and now…She simply loved being Ophelia.

A mother…

A companion…

The woman she never thought she would find within the pianist.

…

 _It took you long enough…_ Benedict repeated his mother’s words. It certainly did take him long to see the light end of this road. His road with Ophelia…Ever since he laid his eyes on her for the very first time, ever since he heard her play in that hall…his life changed.

Time shifted for him.

He remembered the emotions.

Ophelia made him feel so many different emotions. Allure was the very first he felt. Ophelia mesmerized him with her passion and her music. Then a huge curiosity took over his mind. Day by day he wanted to learn about Ophelia. Love grew within these two…he bonded his soul with hers. He yearned for her breath, her existence. Then time and distance came in between them; jealousy declared it’s reign. Anger…despair…need.

Words wouldn’t be able to describe his feelings…words would just be inadequate.

Their story needed its great end.

A happily ever after for the queen of his heart…a new beginning for his little princess.

_It certainly took him long enough…but he shall create something new tonight._

Something new…something borrowed and something blue…

…

Amanda cradled the little girl. As Lucia drifted into a peaceful slumber in her arms, she could feel herself fill with a weird feeling of hope.

_‘Maybe you should have another one’_

Amanda looked into Ophelia’s eyes. She smiled. She remembered the scared, alienated girl she met years ago. She only could see a powerful woman in front of her. A woman who changed her fate…a woman who mastered the music and soul.

The girl who gave into her obsession, the girl who chose oblivion to reality broke her chains and set herself free.

_‘Maybe you should give this one to us and have another one Phelly.’_

_‘Thanks for taking care of her tonight…she should be asleep for a few more hours, I pumped and stored so if she-‘_

_‘I have two of these…don’t worry…just go and be with Benedict.’_

...

Royal Albert Hall shined…Piazzola filled the space with passion and love.

This was the place where it all began a few years ago. These walls, this stage united the pianist and the man. Under this dome a journey began; a journey that would end in lovers meeting. A journey with ups and downs, a journey full of life.

Benedict stood patiently…Alone in the dark.

Waiting for his better half to arrive.

Waiting to write the best ending to their story.

 

Ophelia walked into the huge concert hall…shocked. Benedict reserved these tickets weeks ago and the space was empty. She could hear Piazzola’s Oblivion playing smoothly.

Oblivion. The word she thought to be her savior once.

_‘Ben? Are you here?’_

 

Suddenly lights popped…hall illuminated. There Benedict was…standing…waiting. His vivid eyes focused on Ophelia. _His Ophelia…_ he stepped out and breathed deeply.

_‘Ben What’s going on?’_

Benedict cupped Ophelia’s face and kissed her. Again and again…devoured her.

 

_Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—_

_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night_

_And watching, with eternal lids apart,_

_Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,_

_The moving waters at their priestlike task_

_Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_

_Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask_

_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—_

_No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,_

_Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_

_To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,_

_Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,_

_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_

_And so live ever—or else swoon to death._

 

Ophelia looked into Benedict’s eyes not knowing what to say.

Benedict touched her hands and slowly kneeled in front of her.

_‘My love…my woman…the hope I possess…the fear I concurred. My dear Ophelia…you are my bright star, shining upon my life. You are a gift from heaven…protecting my heart. You are the perfect to me imperfection…my better half. Mother of my little girl…you are my life and soul. You are the awakening to my oblivion…you are everything. I want to honor you…cherish you…love you…breathe you for the rest of my life…I want you to stand with you in everything dark hour and every bright morning. Every dusk and dawn…be my sweet unrest. My dear Ophelia…will you marry me?’_

 

Ophelia kneeled to face Benedict…tears dropped from her almond eyes.

_‘My love…my man…the light illuminated my darkness…the king that saved my hope. My dear Benedict…my heart…Yes…Yes!’_

 

Ophelia and Benedict laughed tearfully. Benedict slipped the blue ring into Ophelia’s finger.

The Duo wrote the ending to their story…

A woman changed her fate…

A man found his love.

Oblivion conquerred.

 

THE END


End file.
